Òóøèòåëü
by Fordg-and-Dred-Weasley
Summary: Óèçëè-ïèê÷åðñ ïðåäñòàâëÿååò, ôàíòàçèÿ íà òåìó...


Ýïèçîä ïåðâûé.   
  
Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé îñòàëñÿ æèâ   
  
25 ôåâðàëÿ 2014   
  
21.32.26   
  
Ðîññèÿ.   
  
Ãäå-òî ïîä ñåëîì Ãàäþêèíî   
  
Â êîìíàòå ñ íèçêèì ïîòîëêîì è îáîðâàííûìè îáîÿìè íà âèäàâøåì âèäû ñòîëå   
  
êðàñîâàëñÿ «íàòþðìîðò» ñ ðûáîé è áóòûëêàìè âîäêè ðàçíîé ñòåïåíè îïóñòîøåíèÿ.   
  
Êàðòèíó äîïîëíÿëè äâà ìóæèêà, ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèõ î «ñóäüáàõ íàöèè».   
  
- Òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü?   
  
- Óâàæàþ!   
  
- Òîäà ñêàæû ìåíè, ÷òî çà äðÿíü ìû òóò îõðàíÿåì, êàê ðîäíóþ ìàìó?   
  
- Íå ìàãó, èê… Ýòî ãîñóäàðñòâåííàÿ òàéíà!   
  
- Íåò òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü? Èê… ß æåëàþ çíàòü ðàäè ÷åãî òàêîãî ÿ òóò ãîðáà÷óñü. ß…   
  
Òóò îòâàëèâàëèëàñü áðîíèðîâàííàÿ äâåðü, è íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ âïîëç åùå îäèí   
  
ðàáîòíèê ñåêðåòíîé ñëóæáû îõðàíû. Îí äîáðàëñÿ äî ïðîãíóòîãî äèâàíà â óãëó è   
  
î÷åíü ïðàâäîïîäîáíî èçîáðàçèë íà íåì áðåâíî.   
  
- Î! Ãðèíÿ ïðèøåë! Ãðèíü, à Ãðèíü, íó êàê òàì ñíàðóæè?   
  
- Ì-ì…   
  
- Íåò, òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü?   
  
- Óâàæàþ!   
  
- Òîäà ñêàæû ìåíè, ÷òî çà äðÿíü ìû òóò îõðàíÿåì, êàê ðîäíóþ ìàìó?   
  
- Íå ìàãó, èê… Ýòî ãîñóäàðñòâåííàÿ òàéíà!   
  
- Íåò òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü? Èê… ß æåëàþ çíàòü, ðàäè ÷åãî òàêîãî ÿ òóò ãîðáà÷óñü. ß…   
  
Âíåçàïíî îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è âáåæàëà ñèíÿÿ ñîáàêà, ñäåëàëà îäèí êðóã âîêðóã ñòîëà   
  
è óäàëèëàñü â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.   
  
- Íåò, òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü?   
  
- Óâàæàþ!   
  
- Òîäà ñêàæû ìåíè, ÷òî çà äðÿíü ìû òóò îõðàíÿåì, êàê ðîäíóþ ìàìó?   
  
- Íå ìàãó, èê… Ýòî ãîñóäàðñòâåííàÿ òàéíà!   
  
- Íåò, òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü? Èê… ß æåëàþ çíàòü, ðàäè ÷åãî òàêîãî ÿ òóò ãîðáà÷þñü. ß…   
  
Ñíîâà îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è âîøåë âûñîêèé êðàñèâûé âîëøåáíèê â àëîé ìàíòèè ñ   
  
ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè: - Àâà-Êè-Áàáðà!   
  
Çàòåì ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñòîëó, îòñ÷èòàë, ïîäíÿë òðåòüþ îò öåíòðà áóòûëêó è   
  
ïåðåñòàâèë åå íà êðàé. Ðàçäàëñÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ñêðåæåò. Çàäíÿÿ ñòåíà îòúåõàëà, è   
  
çà íåé ïîêàçàëñÿ áîëüøîé çàë ñ ïèëÿñòðàìè, ïîñåðåäèíå êîòîðîé íà ñòåêëÿííîì   
  
ñòîëèêå îáíàðóæèëñÿ - ÷åðíûé ÷åìîäàí÷èê. Âûñîêèé êðàñèâûé âîëøåáíèê â àëîé   
  
ìàíòèè ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè âçÿë ÷åìîäàí÷èê äâóìÿ ðóêàìè, ïîäíåñ åãî ê ëèöó,   
  
ëàñêîâî ïîñìîòðåë è ñêàçàë:   
  
- ß òàê äîëãî æäàë ýòîãî ìîìåíòà!   
  
È êðàñèâî ìàõíóâ ìàíòèåé, äèçàïïàðèðîâàë.   
  
Áûëî òàê òèõî, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ñëûøàòü, êàê çàâûâàåò âüþãà. Âäðóã òåëî íà äèâàíå   
  
ïðèøëî â äâèæåíèå, ñåëî, êàê-òî íååñòåñòâåííî è òðåçâî ïîñìîòðåëî â êàìåðó   
  
çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè.   
  
Ýïèçîä âòîðîé.   
  
Ïîäðàçäåëåíèå «Ãàììà» íà ñëóæáå ó ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà   
  
28 ôåâðàëÿ 2014   
  
23.00.01   
  
Ðîññèÿ.   
  
Ðîñòîâñêàÿ ÀÝÑ   
  
Ïîñðåäè òåõíîãåííîãî ïåéçàæà ñ êó÷åé òðóá è íåïîíÿòíûõ ñîîðóæåíèé ïðîæåêòîðû   
  
ðåçàëè íî÷íîå íåáî. Îêîëî òûñÿ÷è ëþäåé â îðàíæåâûõ êîìáèíåçîíàõ áåãàëè òóäà-ñþäà   
  
íà çàäíåì ïëàíå. Íà ïëîùàäêå ñòîÿëè íåñêîëüêî ëþäåé â ìàíòèÿõ è â øòàòñêîì. Èç   
  
íàì çíàêîìûõ çäåñü òîëüêî Íåâèë Äîëãîïóïñ è Äìèòðèé Ïåâöîâ. Íåâèë Äîëãîïóïñ   
  
ñèëüíî ïîòîëñòåë, íåò, åùå ñèëüíåå ïîòîëñòåë, ÷àñòè÷íî îáëûñåë, â ìÿòîé ìàíòèè,   
  
æåëòîì ãàëñòóêå ñ òîëñòîé ïàïêîé. Äìèòðèé Ïåâöîâ áûë, êàê âñåãäà, â «òðè äíÿ   
  
íåáðèòîñòè».   
  
- Çà÷åì ìû ÅÃÎ æäåì, ìû ìîæåì íà÷àòü è áåç ÍÅÃÎ.   
  
- Íåò, ÷òî Âû, ß íå èìåþ ïðàâà òàê ðèñêîâàòü íè Âàøèìè, íè ñâîèìè ëþäüìè.   
  
- Âû íàäååòåñü, ÷òî ÎÍ âñå èñïðàâèò?   
  
- Äà, ÿ â ýòîì óâåðåí. ÎÍ ñàìûé ñèëüíûé ìàã èç îòðÿäà «Ãàììà», à òóäà, Âû ñàìè   
  
çíàåòå, ïðîñòî òàê íèêîãî íå áåðóò!   
  
- Äà çíàþ, ÷òî íå áåðóò! - â ãîëîñå Äìèòðèÿ Ïåâöîâà ñëûøàëàñü íåïîääåëüíàÿ îáèäà   
  
è ðàçäðàæåíèå.   
  
- È ïîòîì Îí ïðèêàçàë: «Æäàòü». Íå äóéòåñü, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, Âàì ÎÍ ïîíðàâèòüñÿ.   
  
- Íó, è ñêîðî ÎÍ ïðèáóäåò?   
  
Íåâèë ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ:   
  
– Âèäèòå ëè, ÎÍ óæå âûëåòåë èç Àíãëèè, íî â âàøó ñòðàíó ïîïàñòü òðóäíåå, ÷åì â   
  
êàêóþ-íèáóäü äðóãóþ.   
  
- ×òî Âû èìååòå â âèäó?   
  
- Äåçàïïàðèðîâàòü ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Ýòî Âàì íå ÷åðåç Ëàìàíø ïåðåìàõíóòü.   
  
Ïîðòøëþñû, êàê èõ íå ìàñêèðóé, ðàñòàñêèâàþò ïî äîìàì, êàê ýòî ó âàñ íàçûâàåòñÿ:   
  
«ïëîõî ëåæèò»?   
  
- Ì-ì.   
  
- ß îäèí ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ ïëåìÿííèêîâ ñâîäèòü â Ðóññêèé ìóçåé, à ïîïàëè ìû â êàêóþ-òî   
  
ñòðàííóþ êâàðòèðó. Òàê íàñ åùå îòâîëîêëè â âàøó ìèëèöèþ çà ïîïûòêó îãðàáëåíèÿ.   
  
Âñïîìèíàòü ñòðàøíî.   
  
Ìû äàæå ñïåöèàëüíî âëîæèëè ñðåäñòâà â ïîñòðîéêó Ìàãè÷åñêèõ Âðàò, íî ÷åðåç íèõ   
  
òåïåðü âàøè ìàãëëû âîçÿò ÷àé äëÿ ïîõóäåíèÿ ìåøêàìè èç Èíäèè è…   
  
- Ëàäíî-ëàäíî, ÿ ïîíÿë. Òàê êàê ÎÍ ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñþäà ïîïàñòü?   
  
- Î! Ó ÍÅÃÎ åñòü ñåìåéíàÿ ðåëèêâèÿ, öåííåéøàÿ âåùü, ïðîñòî íåçàìåíèìàÿ äëÿ   
  
âñÿêèõ íåîðäèíàðíûõ ñëó÷àåâ…   
  
Â âîçäóõå ðàçäàëñÿ äèêèõ ãðîõîò, ïîäíÿëèñü âèõðè ïûëè, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì,   
  
ðàäèîàêòèâíîé ïûëè, íà ïëîùàäêó ñïèêèðîâàëà ñòàðîìîäíàÿ ìàøèíà ìàðêè «Ôîðä».   
  
Ñïèêèðîâàëà áûñòðî, ñ äèêèì ðåâîì, ïî÷òè êàê èñòðåáèòåëü. Âñå ðàçáåæàëèñü.   
  
Ïåâöîâ ïðèãíóëñÿ ñ äèêèì èñïóãîì íà ëèöå. Îäèí Íåâèë ñïîêîéíî îñòàëñÿ íà ñâîåì   
  
ìåñòå è øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ôîðä» ïðèçåìëèëñÿ, âñòàë íà äûáû, èçäàë æóòêèé   
  
ñêðåæåò, ïîòóøèë ôàðû è çàìåð. Íàä ïëîùàäêîé ïîâèñëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. Çàòåì   
  
îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è èçûñêàííûì ïèðóýòîì èç íåå âûñêî÷èë ÎÍ. ÎÍ áûë â ýëåãàíòíîì   
  
÷åðíîì êîæàíîì ïàëüòî. Ïàëüòî áûëî ðàñïàõíóòî, ïîýòîìó âèäíåëñÿ ÷åðíûé êîñòþì è   
  
èñêðÿùèéñÿ áåëîñíåæíûé âîðîòíè÷îê ðóáàøêè. Â ñâåòå ïðîæåêòîðà ãîðåëè ÅÃÎ ðûæèå   
  
âîëîñû. ÎÍ ïîäîøåë ê Íåâèëó. Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü ðóêîïîæàòèåì.   
  
- Íó, ÷òî òóò ó âàñ ñòðÿñëîñü?   
  
- Îïÿòü ðâàíóëî,– ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Íåâèë.   
  
Ëþäè â ìàíòèÿõ è ëþäè â øòàòñêîì, ïîòèõîíüêó âûëåçëè èç óêðûòèé è âîçâðàùàþòñÿ   
  
íà ïëîùàäêè. Ïåâöîâ ðàçîãíóòüñÿ è òîæå ïîäøåë. Íåâèë äîëîæèë: - Ãäå-òî â ñåìü   
  
÷àñîâ ñþäà äåçàïïàðèðîâàëè ìåñòíûå «Óïèâàþùèåñÿ», ïîõîæå, èì ïîìîãàþò ëþäè   
  
Ñîëîâüÿ Ðàçáîéíèêà, èíà÷å îíè íå ñìîãëè áû ïðîðâàòü áëîêèðîâêó. Îõðàíà çäåñü   
  
õîðîøàÿ, ñìîãëè çàäåðæàòü «Óïèâàþùèõñÿ» äî íàøåãî ïîäõîäà. Ýòî áûëî â 22:25.   
  
Ïåðâàÿ äèçàïïàðèðîâàëî ïîäðàçäåëåíèå ¹6, â 22:31 äèçàïïàðèðîâàë ÿ ñ   
  
ïîäðàçäåëåíèåì ¹13. Ðàçîãíàòü «Óïèâàþùèõñÿ» óäàëîñü, íî îíè íà ïðîùàíüå ÷òî-òî   
  
êîëäîíóëè ñî ñòîðîíû äåðåâíè, è 22:46 ðâàíóë-òàêè ðåàêòîð. Ãðèáîê, ÿ òåáå ñêàæó,   
  
áûë ïîáîëüøå, ÷åì òîãäà íà Ôèëèïïèíàõ.   
  
-Òàê, õîðîøî. ×òî äåëàëè?   
  
- Âîññòàâèëè êîëïàê, Òû åãî âèäåë, äèàìåòðîì äâà êèëîìåòðà áîëüøå, ïî-ìîåìó, íå   
  
ðàçíåñëîñü, âûçâàëè òåáÿ, æäåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèé.   
  
- Êàêîé ñåé÷àñ óðîâåíü çàðàæåíèÿ?   
  
- Êàêîé óðîâåíü? – Íåâèë ïåðåàäðåñîâàë âîïðîñ ëþäÿì â ìàíòèÿõ è ëþäÿì â   
  
øòàòñêîì.   
  
Ïàðåíü ñ ìàëåíüêîé ïîïèñêèâàþùåé êîðîáî÷êîé: - 12 òûñÿ÷ ðåíòãåí.   
  
Ïàðåíü ñ ïîðòàòèâíûì ñàìîãðåþùèìñÿ êîòëîì: - 65% ïî øêàëå Êîïåðôèëüäà.   
  
-Õîðîøî! Ìîëîäöû!- îí ïîäîøåë ê êðàþ ïëîùàäêè, èçÿùíûì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè äîñòàë   
  
âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó: - Ýíèêè-áåíèêè!   
  
Â âîçäóõå ðàçäàåòñÿ ìåëîäè÷íûé çâîí.   
  
- À ñåé÷àñ?   
  
Ïàðåíü ñ ìàëåíüêîé ïîïèñêèâàþùåé êîðîáî÷êîé: - 0,5 ðåíòãåí.   
  
Ïàðåíü ñ ïîðòàòèâíûì ñàìîãðåþùèìñÿ êîòëîì: - 0% ïî øêàëå Êîïåðôèëüäà. Âû, ãåíèé,   
  
ñýð!   
  
- Íó, ÷òî Âû ýòî ìîÿ ðàáîòà! – ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê Íåâèëó, – Òàê, íàäî îáûñêàòü   
  
ìåñòíîñòü, ìîãóò îñòàòüñÿ îòäåëüíûå çàðàæåííûå ïðåäìåòû. Èõ ëèêâèäèðîâàòü. ÀÝÑ   
  
çàêðûòü íà ïÿòü äíåé íà êàðàíòèí, ïîòîì ïóñòü ðàçáèðàþòñÿ ìåñòíûå âëàñòè.   
  
Ñòåðåòü ïàìÿòü âñåì ãðàæäàíñêèì ëèöàì. Æèâûå «Óïèâàþùèõñÿ» åñòü?   
  
- Åñòü òðè ÷åëîâåêà.   
  
- Êî ìíå â Àçêàáàí. Âñåì ñîñòàâèòü ðàïîðò ïî çàâåðøåíèþ ðàáîò è íå ïîçäíåå   
  
ïîñëåçàâòðà ïðèñëàòü ìíå ñîâ. Áëàãîäàðþ çà ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî ÎÍ ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è   
  
íàïðàâèëñÿ ê «Ôîðäó», íî òóò åãî ïåðåõâàòèë Íåâèë.   
  
- Ðîí, ÿ õîòåë áû òåáÿ ïîçíàêîìèòü ñ îäíèì ìîëîäûì ðóññêèì àâðîðîì. Îí íàì î÷åíü   
  
ïîìîã ñåãîäíÿ. Áåç íåãî áû ìû òàê áûñòðî íå ñïðàâèëèñü. Îí ìå÷òàåò ïîïàñòü â   
  
âàøó «Ãàììó».   
  
ÎÍ ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Ïåâöîâó, ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó:   
  
- Êàê Âàñ çîâóò, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê?   
  
Ïåâöîâ ïîæàë ðóêó:   
  
- Äìèòðèé Ïåâöîâ.   
  
- Óèçëè. Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè. Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ñ Âàìè ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ, ïîõîäèòå ê íàì â   
  
îôèñ ÷åðåç íåäåëüêó, ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì.   
  
Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ñåë â «Ôîðä», êðàñèâî óëåòåë.   
  
- Äà…, - ïðîòÿíóë Äìèòðèé.   
  
-ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí Âàì ïîíðàâèòüñÿ.   
  
Ýïèçîä òðåòèé. Íàçàä â «Íîðó»   
  
28 ôåâðàëÿ 2014   
  
23.55.01   
  
Àíãëèÿ.   
  
Ëîíäîí   
  
Ïîñëå ñìåðòè ðîäèòåëåé Ðîí ïåðåáðàëñÿ â Ëîíäîí. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè îí óæå çàíèìàë   
  
âûñîêèé ïîñò â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, ðàáîòàë íàä ñîçäàíèåì ãðóïïû «Ãàììà». Îí êóïèë ñåáå   
  
íåáîëüøîé òðåõýòàæíûé çàìîê â ïðèãîðîäå Ëîíäîíà è ïîñåëèëñÿ òàì ñ áðàòîì ×àðëè.   
  
×àðëè ðàáîòàë íàä ñâîåé ñîðîê ñåäüìîé êíèãîé î äðàêîíàõ. Áèëëè æèë ñ ñåìüåé â   
  
íåáîëüøîì ïðîâèíöèàëüíîì ãîðîäêå è çàíèìàëñÿ ìàãëîâåäåíèåì. Ïåðñè ïðåïîäàâàë â   
  
Õîãâàðäòñå Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, íåìíîãî ïîïèâàë. Â ìàå 2012 ãîäà Äæèíè óøëà îò   
  
ñâîåãî ìóæà Íåâèëà Äîëãîïóïñà, çàáðàëà äî÷ü è ïîñåëèëàñü âìåñòå ñ Ðîíîì è ×àðëè.   
  
Ðîíó î÷åíü íðàâèëñÿ åãî íîâûé äîì. Ïîñëå ñóìàòîøíîé æèçíè â áîëüøîé áåäíîé ñåìüå   
  
îí òàê äîðîæèë ñïîêîéñòâèåì è îäèíî÷åñòâîì. ×àðëè ñòó÷àë êëàâèàòóðîé äíè è íî÷è   
  
íà ïðîëåò, è, æèâÿ â îäíîì äîìå, îíè ðåäêî âèäåëèñü. Ïðàâäà, ïðèõîäèëîñü   
  
ìèðèòüñÿ ñ åãî ïÿòüþ äðàêîíàìè, æèâóùèìè â âîëüåðå íà çàäíåì äâîðå, íî Ðîí ñàì   
  
áûñòðî ïðèâÿçàëñÿ ê ýòèì ìèëûì çâåðóøêàì è óæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñâîþ æèçíü áåç   
  
åæåäíåâíûõ ïîæàðîâ è ðåãóëÿðíûõ çàìåí â øòàòå ïðèñëóãè. Âñêîðå îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó   
  
äðàêîíîâ íåïëîõîé âêóñ, èç âñåõ ëàêååâ è ãîðíè÷íûõ îíè åëè ñàìûõ ëåíèâûõ è   
  
íåðàñòîðîïíûõ.   
  
Ñ Äæèíè ïðèõîäèëîñü òðóäíåå. Äàâíî, åùå â øêîëå, îíà ïîïàëà â äóðíóþ êîìïàíèþ.   
  
×åðåç ãîä ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ îíà çàãðåìåëà â «Àçêàáàí» çà íåîäíîêðàòíûå ïîïûòêè   
  
óáèéñòâà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Îòöó óäàëîñòü âûçâîëèòü åå. È ÷óòü ëè íå íàñèëüíî âûäàòü   
  
çàìóæ çà Íåâèëà. Äæèíè ðîäèëà ðåáåíêà, è êàçàëîñü, óñïîêîèëàñü. Íî ïîñëå ñìåðòè   
  
ðîäèòåëåé îïÿòü ïðèíÿëàñü çà ñòàðîå. Ðîí ñ÷èòàë ñâîèì äîëãîì ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà   
  
ñåñòðîé, è õîòÿ íåðâû ó íåãî áûëè æåëåçíûå, íî íå èç ñâåðõ æå ïðî÷íîé ñòàëè.   
  
Î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âûòàñêèâàÿ ñåñòðó èç ïåðåäåëêè, îí çàÿâèë: «Èëè çàâÿçûâàåøü è   
  
èäåøü ðàáîòàòü, íà÷èíàåøü íîðìàëüíóþ æèçíü, èëè ÿ òåáÿ ïðÿì ñåé÷àñ îòïðàâëþ â   
  
áåëûé ïîäâàë «Àçêàáàíà».   
  
Òåïåðü Äæèíè ðàáîòàëà ó íåãî ñåêðåòàðåì, íî Ðîí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íå íàâñåãäà. Êðîìå   
  
âñåãî ýòîãî ñàìûì óæàñíûì áûëî òî, ÷òî Äæèíè íå ìîãëà ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ æåëàíèåì Ðîíà   
  
è ×àðëè îñòàòüñÿ õîëîñòÿêàìè. Åå æåëàíèå æåíèòü áðàòüåâ íå çíàëî ðàçóìíûõ   
  
ïðåäåëîâ. Êàê çàáîòëèâàÿ ñåñòðà îíà âñå âðåìÿ óñòðàèâàëà êàêèå-òî ñâåòñêèå   
  
ïðèåìû. Ïðèòàñêèâàëà íà íèõ âñþ æåíñêóþ íåçàìóæíþþ ÷àñòü Ëîíäîíà è áåçæàëîñòíî   
  
âûìàòûâàëà áðàòüÿì íåðâû.   
  
×àðëè ïðîñòî çíàë, ÷òî íèêàêàÿ æåíùèíà íå ìîæåò ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ ñàìîé çàõóäàëîé   
  
äðàêîíåññîé. À êîãäà íàäî áûëî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò î÷åðåäíîé íåâåñòû, îí ïðîñòî   
  
íà÷èíàë åå ïåðå÷èñëÿòü âñå âèäû è ïîäâèäû èç ñåìåéñòâà äðàêîíüèõ. Ñàìûå ñòîéêèå   
  
íå äîñëóøèâàëè è ïîëîâèíû.   
  
Ðîíó áûëî ñ ýòèì òÿæåëåé. Ñòàðàÿ ðàíà òåðçàëà åãî êàìåííîå, êàê âûðàæàëèñü   
  
êîëëåãè, ñåðäöå. Âñÿ åãî òåïåðåøíÿÿ æèçíü áûëà ëèøü îòáëåñêîì äàëåêîé þíîñòè.   
  
Âñå òåïåðü íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Åãî ðàáîòà, âîò ÷òî ñòàëî ñìûñëîì åãî æèçíè. À   
  
êîãäà îí îñòàâàëñÿ îäèí, îí ïðåäàâàëñÿ ñâåòëûì âîñïîìèíàíèåì. Òîëüêî   
  
âîñïîìèíàíèÿì áûëî ìåñòî â åãî ñåðäöå.   
  
Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ òî îòïóñêàëè, òî ñíîâà âîçâðàùàëèñü. Îíè æèëè ïî-ñâîåìó íåâåäîìîìó   
  
Ðîíó çàêîíó. È ñåãîäíÿ ïî äîðîãå äîìîé îíè ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ñèëîé íàõëûíóëè êàê   
  
ñòðåìèòåëüíûé ïîòîê. Âîçìîæíî, âèíîé òîìó áûëà ïîëíàÿ áåëàÿ ëóíà, òàê áåññòûäíî   
  
âèñåâøàÿ â ýòó íî÷ü íàä Ëîíäîíîì. À, ìîæåò, âñòðå÷à ñî ñòàðûì äðóãîì Íåâèëîì   
  
íàïîìíèëà øêîëüíûå ãîäû.   
  
Ðîí ïîñàäèë «Ôîðäèê» íà çàäíåì äâîðå. Äðàêîíû ñïàëè, è íî÷íóþ òèøèíó ïðåðûâàëî   
  
ëèøü èõ ñëàäêîå ñîïåíèå. È ãîðÿ÷èé ïàð èç èõ íîçäðåé ïîäíèìàëñÿ òîíêèìè   
  
ñòðóéêàìè ïðÿìî ê ëóíå. À â îêíå ×àðëè, êàê âñåãäà, ãîðåë ñâåò. Ðîí óñòàëî   
  
ïîòÿíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ê äîìó. «Ñïàòü. Íàäî âûñïàòüñÿ íàêîíåö-òî»   
  
Âîéäÿ ÷åðåç ÷åðíûé âõîä Ðîí çàãëÿíóë â ñâîé êàáèíåò. Íà ñòîëå âàëÿëàñü îäíà   
  
òîíêàÿ ïàïêà è íåñêîëüêî ðàñïå÷àòàííûõ êîíâåðòà. «Äà òî÷íî, çàïðîñ Äàìáîëäîðà íà   
  
ÿäåðíóþ çàùèòó Õîãâàðäñà. Êàê æå ÿ ïðî íåãî çàáûë? Íàäî õîòü ïî÷èòàòü ïåðåä   
  
ñíîì». Ðîí âçÿë ïàïêó ñî ñòîëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Â ãîñòèíîé áîëüøûå ÷àñû   
  
íà÷àëè ìîíîòîííî îòáèâàòü ïîëíî÷ü.   
  
Ðîí ïðîøåë ÷åðåç õîëë è íå óñïåë ñäåëàòü äâà øàãà ïî ëåñòíèöå, êàê óñëûøàë çà   
  
ñïèíîé ãîëîñ Äæèíè:   
  
- Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè!   
  
«Áîæå, òîëüêî íå ýòî! ß óñòàë. È ïî÷åìó ñ ãîäàìè ó íåå ãîëîñ ñòàë òàê ïîõîæ íà   
  
ìàìèí», - ïîäóìàë Ðîí è îáåðíóëñÿ.   
  
- Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, ïîçäðàâëÿþ òåáÿ ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ! Æåëàþ òåáå ïåðåëîâèòü âñåõ   
  
òâîèõ «Øïèâàþùèõñÿ»! Çäîðîâüÿ! Ñ÷à…   
  
«Êàêîé êîøìàð. Ñêîðåé áû ìåíÿ ãðîõíóëè, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî», - äóìàë Ðîí, ïîäõîäÿ ê   
  
ñåñòðå ñ íàñèëó íàòÿíóòîé óëûáêîé. Äæèíè íîñèëà êîðîòêóþ ïðè÷åñêó î-ëÿ ðåïåéíèê.   
  
Äîìà îíà âñåãäà õîäèëà â ìàëåíüêèõ ÷åðíûõ øåëêîâûõ õàëàòèêàõ, è ýòî áûëî áû   
  
òåðïèìî, åñëè áû íå ðàçðåçû ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. Áðàòüåâ íå ñìóùàëà ìàíåðà Äæèíè   
  
îäåâàòüñÿ, âåðíåå, íå îäåâàòüñÿ, íî îíà çàòî ñìóùàëà âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Áûâàëî,   
  
ñëàáîíåðâíûå êóðüåðû èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà èëè íàçîéëèâûå òîðãîâöû òàê è îñòàâàëèñü   
  
ñòîÿòü â õîëëå ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì.   
  
Íî ñåé÷àñ íè÷åãî îòêðîâåííîãî íå áûëî âèäíî, äà è ñàìó Äæèíè íå áûëî âèäíî èç-çà   
  
ãðîìàäíîãî ïëþøåâîãî ìåäâåäÿ. Äæèíè ñ÷èòàëà ñâîèì äîëãîì äàðèòü Ðîíó íà êàæäûé   
  
äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ïëþøåâîãî ìåäâåäÿ. Íî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷òî íå îäíà îíà. Âñå   
  
ðîäñòâåííèêè, à èõ, êàê âû ïîìíèòå, ó Ðîíà áûëî íàâàëîì, äàðèëè åìó íà êàæäûé   
  
ïðàçäíèê ïî ïëþøåâóìó ìåäâåäþ. Îò÷àÿâøèñü ñ ýòèì áîðîòüñÿ, Ðîí åæåãîäíî ðàäîâàë   
  
êàêîé-íèáóäü ïðèþò èëè äåòñêèé äîì, ñäàâàÿ îêîëî äâóõ ñîòåí ïëþøåâûõ ìåäâåäåé   
  
âñåõ êàëèáðîâ, è êàê ðåáåíîê ðàäîâàëñÿ, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ïî îøèáêå äàðèë åìó   
  
åæåäíåâíèê èëè ãàëñòóê.   
  
- Ñ÷àñòüÿ! Óäà÷è â ëè÷íîé æèçíè! Âñåãäà õîðîøåãî íàñòðîåíèÿ! Ìèðíîãî íåáà íàä   
  
ãîëîâîé! ß òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà! ß âåñü âå÷åð òåáÿ æäàëà, õîòåëà ïîçäðàâèòü òåáÿ   
  
ïåðâîé! Âîò ãëÿäè, êàêîé ñëàâíûé ìèøêà! Áîëüøîé ìåäâåäü äëÿ áîëüøîãî áîññà!   
  
Äåðæè! ß òàê õîòåëà òåáÿ ïîçäðàâèòü åùå ñåãîäíÿ! Çàâòðà ó òåáÿ áóäåò ìíîãî   
  
ïîçäðàâèòåëåé!   
  
-Äà?- ðàññåÿíî ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ïðèêðûâøèñü ìåäâåäåì è îòñòóïàÿ ê ëåñòíèöå.   
  
- Ðîí, òû ÷òî, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çàáûë î ïðèåìå â òâîþ ÷åñòü, êîòîðûé   
  
îðãàíèçóåò ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìàãèè. Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé îïÿòü íå ïðèéòè! Òû íå õîäèë íà   
  
ñâîè ïðèåìû óæå äâà ãîäà ïîäðÿä! Òîëüêî íå çàâòðà! Ðîí! ß òåáå íå ïîçâîëþ! Îíè   
  
æå òåáå ñîáèðàþòñÿ äàòü êàêóþ-òî íàãðàäó! Ðîí!   
  
- Äæèíè, ó ìåíÿ òàê ìíîãî ðàáîòû! ß…   
  
- Ðîí, ÿ òåáÿ ïðîøó! Íåò, Ðîí, ÿ òåáÿ óìîëÿþ! Ðîí!!! Åëè òû íå ïðèäåøü, ÿ… ß íå   
  
çíàþ, ÷òî ñäåëàþ! È ïîòîì, Áèëè ñ ðåáÿòàìè ïðèåäóò è Ôîðäæ ñ Äðåäîì ïðèëåòÿò.   
  
«Íó êîíå÷íî, ñàìîå ãëàâíîå ïðèïàñëà íà ïîòîì», - ïîäóìàë Ðîí:   
  
- Äæèíè, òû íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî îíè ïðèåäóò.   
  
- Ìû õîòåëè ñäåëàòü òåáå ñþðïðèç! À òû õî÷åøü âñå èñïîðòèòü!!! Òû… Äà òû   
  
÷åðñòâûé ñóõàðü, òû…   
  
- Íó ðàç ïðèåçæàþò ðåáÿòà, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïðèäó! ß âñå ñäåëàþ, êàê òû õî÷åøü,   
  
ñîëíûøêî. Òîëüêî çàâòðà ëàäíî? ß óñòàë. ß ïîéäó ñïàòü. À çàâòðà âñå áóäåò   
  
õîðîøî! Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Äæèíè. – Ðîí çàäîì ïÿòèëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ   
  
è ÷óòü ëè íå áåãîì ðâàíóë â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ.   
  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ðîí. – ïîíåñëîñü âñëåä åìó ýõîì.   
  
Çàêðûâøèñü â ñïàëüíè, Ðîí ïíóë ïàðó ðàç íîãîé íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííîãî ìåäâåäÿ.   
  
Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå Ðîí íåíàâèäåë èñòåðèêè Äæèíè. Âñå îñòàëüíîå òåðïåòü áûëî   
  
ìîæíî, íî òîëüêî íå Äæèíè.   
  
-Ïîòòåð, êàê ÿ òåáÿ íåíàâèæó- òèõî ñêàçàë Ðîí, ãëÿäÿ ïî÷åìó-òî íà ìåäâåäÿ. –   
  
Êàêîé áû îíà áûëà ñïîêîéíîé, òèõîé, óäîâëåòâîðåííîé è ìèëîé, åñëè áû òû íà íåé   
  
æåíèëñÿ! Íó, ÷åãî æå òåáå ñòîèëî, Ïîòòåð?! Íó ïî÷åìó æå òû íà íåé íå æåíèëñÿ! ß   
  
íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð!   
  
Ýïèçîä ÷åòâåðòûé. Äåíü ðîæäåíüÿ õóæå íåêóäà   
  
1 ìàðòà 2014   
  
18.30.32   
  
Àíãëèÿ.   
  
Ëîíäîí   
  
- Î, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ýòî òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî! ß âîñõèùàþñü Âàøèì ìóæåñòâîì!   
  
Ìàãëîâñêèå èçîáðåòåíèÿ - ýòî òàê óæàñíî! – íà íåé áûëî áëåñòÿùåå ñèíåå ïëàòüå, à   
  
áðèëüÿíòàìè îíà ñèÿëà êàê âèòðèíà þâåëèðíîé ëàâêè. Åå ïîäñóíóëà Äæèíè, è Ðîí óæå   
  
íå ìîã îò åå îòîðâàòüñÿ ìèíóò ïÿòü.   
  
- Äàìû è ãîñïîäà ïðîøó ìèíóòî÷êó âíèìàíèÿ! Ãäå æå íàø èìåíèííèê? – ðàçäàëñÿ èç   
  
ñîñåäíåãî çàëà ñïàñèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà. – Ðîíàëüä, ãäå òû, ìîé äðóã?!   
  
- Èçâèíèòå, ìàäàì, äîãîâîðèì êàê-íèáóäü â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç.- íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé Ðîí   
  
óëûáíóëñÿ ñâîåé íåçàáûâàåìîé êîðîííîé óëûáêîé. Äàìà ïîïàëàñü êðåïêàÿ è íà íîãàõ   
  
óñòîÿëà, íî âñå ðàâíî âïàëà â ãëóáîêèé òðàíñ.   
  
- ß çäåñü ïðîôåññîð! Êàê ïîæèâàåòå?   
  
- Î, ìîé ìàëü÷èê! ß ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü â äîáðîì çäðàâèè! È ðàä ïîçäðàâèòü, òåáÿ ñ   
  
äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ! – Äàìáëäîð áûë, êàê âñåãäà, â îòëè÷íîé ôîðìå. Èíîãäà Ðîíó   
  
íà÷èíàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí òàê è íå óíè÷òîæèë ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü, ïðîñòî   
  
ïðèïðÿòàë â Õîãâàðäòñå ïîíàäåæíåé, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. Íà Äàìáëäîðå áûëà   
  
øîêèðóþùàÿ êðàñíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ñ áåëûìè çâåçäàìè. ×óòü íàêëîíèâøèñü ê Ðîíó, îí òèõî   
  
ñïðîñèë: - Íó è ñêîëüêî, ïðèÿòåëü, òåáå ïîäàðèëè ìåäâåäåé ñåãîäíÿ?   
  
È ëóêàâî ïîäìèãíóâ, ïðîäîëæèë íà âåñü çàë: - Äàìû è ãîñïîäà! Ëåäè & äæåíòëüìåíû!   
  
ß ðàä âèäåòü âñåõ âàñ! È õî÷ó â âàøåì ïðèñóòñòâèè âðó÷èòü íàøåìó äîðîãîìó   
  
èìåíèííèêó çàñëóæåííóþ íàãðàäó! Èòàê…   
  
Îãðîìíûé çàë ïîëíûé ëþäåé â áëåñòÿùèõ ìàíòèÿõ çàìåð â îæèäàíèè.   
  
- Èòàê, çà çàñëóãè ïåðåä Àíãëèåé Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè íàãðàæäàåòñÿ Îðäåíîì Ìåðëèíà   
  
ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè! Óðà! Õàãðèä, òû ãäå?   
  
Âñå áóðíî çàõëîïàëè. Ïîäíÿëñÿ íåâåðîÿòíûé øóì. À Ðîí òóïî óëûáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà   
  
Äàìáäîðà. Èç òîëïû íàêîíåö-òî âûøåë Õàðãèä, îí íè÷óòü íå èçìåíèëñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð,   
  
êàê Ðîí âèäåë åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. «Çíà÷èò, õëåáàþò âîëøåáíûé ýëèêñèð ñ   
  
Äàìáëäîðîì íà ïàðó», - ïîäóìàë îí. Õàðãèä ïîñëå ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûõ ïîèñêîâ ïî   
  
êàðìàíàì äîñòàë àëóþ êîðîáî÷êó è ïðîòÿíóë åå Äàìáëäîðó. Òîò, ñèÿÿ îò ðàäîñòè,   
  
ïðèêîëîë ÿðêóþ çîëîòóþ çâåçäó íà ãðóäü Ðîíó.   
  
Áëèæàéøèå ïîë÷àñà ïîòîíóëè â ÷åðåäå áåñêîíå÷íûõ ïîçäðàâëåíèé è ïîæåëàíèé. Íàä   
  
çàëîì ãðîìûõàëà ÷óäîâèùíàÿ ïàíê-ðîê ìóçûêà. Ôîðäæ è Äðåä ñ êîìïàíèåé çàæèãàëè   
  
ïîäâûïèâøóþ ïóáëèêó. Âûêðèêèâàÿ êàæäûé ðàç: - À ýòî íàøà ëó÷øàÿ ïåñíÿ äëÿ íàøåãî   
  
ëþáèìîãî áðàòà! Óðà!!!   
  
Ðîí óñòàëî áðîäèë èç çàëà â çàë, óæå íàìå÷àÿ ïóòè ïîáåãà, êàê âäðóã åãî êòî-òî   
  
îêëèêíóë: - Çäðàâñòâóé, Ðîíàëüä! Ñêîëüêî æå ìû íå âèäåëèñü!   
  
Ðîíà ïðîíçèëè òðè ìîëíèè ïîäðÿä. Â ãîëîâó óäàðèëî ñðàçó âñå âèíî, âûïèòîå çà   
  
âå÷åð. Ýòî áûë ÅÅ ãîëîñ.   
  
- Øåñòü ëåò, ïÿòü ìåñÿöåâ, îäèííàäöàòü äíåé, Ãåðìèîíà. Õîòÿ ÿ ÷àñòî âèæó òåáÿ â   
  
ãàçåòàõ. Òû âåëèêîëåïíî âûãëÿäèøü.   
  
Îíà è âïðàâäó âåëèêîëåïíî âûãëÿäåëà, êàê âñåãäà. È êàçàëîñü, íè÷óòü íå   
  
èçìåíèëàñü ñî øêîëüíîé ïîðû. Òå æå ëóêàâûå êàðèå ãëàçà. Òà æå íåîòðàçèìàÿ   
  
óëûáêà. Íà Ãåðìèîíå áûëî êðàñíîå îáòÿãèâàþùåå ïëàòüå, ïîä÷åðêèâàþùåå èäåàëüíóþ   
  
ôèãóðó è ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ïîëóïðîçðà÷íàÿ ìàíòèÿ. Ýëåãàíòíàÿ ìîäíàÿ ïðè÷åñêà   
  
ïîä÷åðêèâàëà íåæíûé îâàë ëèöà. Â ðóêå Ãåðìèîíà äåðæàëà áîêàë ñ ìàðòèíè. Òàêîé   
  
îíà âñåãäà áûëà äëÿ Ðîíà ñàìîé êðàñèâîé, ñàìîé ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé æåíùèíîé íà   
  
ñâåòå.   
  
- Êàêîâî ýòî, áûòü êàâàëåðîì Îðäåíà Ìåðëèíà?   
  
- Ðàçâå òåáå ìàëî äàâàëè íàãðàä? Åùå ñî øêîëû òû âñåãäà áûëà ëó÷øàÿ, òàê ÷òî òû   
  
ó íàñ ñïåöèàëèñò ïî òàêèì «÷þâñòâàì». Èëè òû õî÷åøü âçÿòü ó ìåíÿ èíòåðâüþ?   
  
- ß ìíîãî ðàç çàïèñûâàëàñü ê òåáå íà ïðèåì, íî òû âñåãäà îòêàçûâàë ìíå â   
  
èíòåðâüþ. À ìíå áû î÷åíü õîòåëîñü íàïèñàòü ïðî òâîþ ðàáîòó â ãðóïïå «Ãàììà».   
  
- Åñëè, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé, òû çàïèñûâàåøüñÿ íà ïðèåì, çíà÷èò, íàì íå÷åãî   
  
äðóã äðóãó ñêàçàòü.   
  
- Ðîíàëüä, òû èçâåñòíûé äåÿòåëü ìèíèñòåðñòâà. ß äîðîæó òâîèì âðåìåíåì,   
  
îïëà÷èâàåìûì íàëîãîïëàòåëüùèêàìè.   
  
- À ÷òî, òâîé ìóæ íà÷àë ïëàòèòü íàëîãè? Òû õîðîøî íà íåãî âëèÿåøü, ìîëîäåö.   
  
Ìîæåò, îí ñêîðî íà÷íåò âûïëà÷èâàòü êîìïåíñàöèè ñåìüÿì, ïîãèáøèì îò ðóê åãî îòöà.   
  
- Ðîí, ïðîøëî ñòîëüêî ëåò, ÿ äóìàëà: òû ïåðåñòàë äóìàòü îá ýòîì, ÷òî ìû âñå   
  
îáñóäèëè è…   
  
- Íåò, ÿ íè÷åãî íå çàáûë, è ÿ íå ìîãó äóìàòü èíà÷å. Ãåðìèîíà - ñàìà äîáðîäåòåëü,   
  
áîðåòñÿ çà ïðàâà ãðàæäàí, ïèøåò ðàçîáëà÷èòåëüíûå ñòàòüè î êîððóïöèè â   
  
ìèíèñòåðñòâå, à âå÷åðîì ãîòîâèò íà óæèí áèôøòåêñ èç ÷åëîâå÷åíêè äëÿ ñâîåãî   
  
áëàãîâåðíîãî.   
  
- Ðîí, íî ýòî ìîÿ æèçíü, è òû íå ñìååøü òàê ãîâîðèòü…   
  
- ß âñå ýòî óæå ñëûøàë è íåîäíîêðàòíî. È áîëüøå ñëóøàòü íå íàìåðåí. ß íå   
  
ñîáèðàþñü Âàì äàâàòü èíòåðâüþ, ìèññèñ Ãåðìèîíà Äðàêî Ìàëôîé!!! Âñåãî õîðîøåãî!   
  
Ðîí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ðâàíóë èç çàëà, íå ðàçáèðàÿ ïóòè. È åùå äîëãî, ïûòàÿñü   
  
óñïîêîèòüñÿ, áðîäèë âçàä-âïåðåä ïî îòêðûòîé âåðàíäå. Íàêîíåö ïðèñåë íà ïåðèëà   
  
ðÿäîì ñ îñòàâëåííûì êàêèì-òî îôèöèàíòîì ïîäíîñîì è çàëïîì âûïèë ðþìêó êîíüÿêà.   
  
Íî òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ Ïåðñè. Ïåðñè ñèëüíî ïîñòàðåë è îáðþçã. Îí ïåðâûé çà ïîñëåäíèå   
  
ïîëâåêà, êòî âîò óæå äåñÿòü ëåò äåðæàëñÿ íà äîëæíîñòè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çàùèòû îò   
  
Òåìíûõ Ñèë â Õîãâàðäòñå. Íî ýòà ðàáîòà äåéñòâîâàëà íà íåãî óãíåòàþùå. Ïåðñè   
  
ìíîãî è ãîðüêî ïèë. Èíîãäà óñòðàèâàë íåäåëüíûå çàïîè. Íî, òàê êàê â Àíãëèè íå   
  
îñòàëîñü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áû ðèñêíóë çàíÿòü ýòó äîëæíîñòü, òî Õîãâàðäòñ äîðîæèë   
  
Ïåðñèâàëåì Óèçëè. Äàìáëäîð âñå òåðïåë è ïðîùàë.   
  
Ïåðñè îïÿòü íàïèëñÿ è åëå-åëå ñòîÿë íà íîãàõ.   
  
- Î! Äà ýòî æå ìîé áðàò Ðîí! Ïðèâåò, Ðîí!   
  
- Ïðèâåò, Ïåðñè! Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?   
  
- Î, îí ïîìíèò êàê ìåíÿ çîâóò, íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ðîí, òû íå äîëæåí òåïåðü îáùàòüñÿ   
  
ñ òàêèìè îòñòîéíûìè ãðàæäàíàìè êàê ÿ, òåáå æå äàëè î÷åðåäíóþ ïîáðÿêóøêó? Ðîí, à   
  
ñêîëüêî ó òåáÿ ïîáðÿêóøåê? – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ïåðñè íåîæèäàííî ðóõíóë íà Ðîíà è   
  
ïîâèñ.   
  
- Ïåðñè òû ïüÿí. Òåáå íàäî îòäîõíóòü.   
  
- Äà ÿ ïüÿí. ß ïüþ è ïüþ äàâíî. ß ïüþ îòòîãî, ÷òî ìíå áîëüíî. ×òî òû çíàåøü îá   
  
ìîåé æèçíè… Äà ÷òî âû âñå âîîáùå îáî ìíå çíàåòå. ß äëÿ âàñ äëÿ âñåõ íèêòî. Âû   
  
ñî…   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè! – ê Ðîíó â êà÷åñòâå ñïàñèòåëÿ ïðèñëàëè ìèíèñòåðñêîãî êóðüåðà. –   
  
Ìèñòåð Óèçëè! Ñðî÷íûé ïðèêàç, Âàì íåìåäëåííî íåîáõîäèìî ïðèáûòü â ìèíèñòåðñòâî.   
  
- Êàê Âàñ çîâóò? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí è êóðüåðà.   
  
- Äæîíñîí, ñýð.   
  
- Äæîíñîí, ïîäåðæèòå ïîæàëóéñòà, – ñêàçàë Ðîí è ïåðåêèíóë Ïåðñè íà êóðüåðà. Òîò,   
  
çàäåëàâ íåëîâêîå øåíå, ïîâèñ íà Äæîíñîíå, êàê ðîäíîé.   
  
«Íè÷åãî â æèçíè íåò ïðåêðàñíåé ÿäåðíîãî âçðûâà ïîçäíî íî÷üþ», - äóìàë Ðîí,   
  
ïîêèäàÿ øóìíóþ âå÷åðèíêó.   
  
Ýïèçîä ïÿòûé. Àãåíò «Øðàì»   
  
2 ìàðòà 2014   
  
01.30.22   
  
Àíãëèÿ.   
  
Ñåêðåòíàÿ áàçà ïîäðàçäåëåíèÿ «Ãàììà»   
  
Â êàáèíåòå äëÿ ñîâåùàíèé öàðèëà ñóìàòîõà, äâà íîâûõ ñåêðåòàðÿ áåãàëè ñî ñâèòêàìè   
  
îò êîòëà ê êîòëó, ñâåðÿÿ ïîñòóïàþùóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ñïåöèàëèñò ïî ñâÿçÿì ñ   
  
îáùåñòâåííîñòüþ íå óñïåâàë ïîñûëàòü îäíèõ ñîâ, êàê ïðèëåòàëè äðóãèå, îí ïîñûëàë   
  
äðóãèõ, ïðèëåòàëè òðåòüè, à îí âñå íå ïåðåñòàâàë ïîñûëàòü. Íà çàäíåé ñòåíå   
  
ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ âîëøåáíûé êîâåð ñ èçîáðàæåíèåì êàðòû ìèðà, òàê êàê ýòî áûë   
  
âîëøåáíûé êîâåð, à ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà êðèòè÷åñêàÿ, òî íà íåì ìèãàëî î÷åíü ìíîãî   
  
òî÷åê, êðîìå òîãî, íåêîòîðûå òî÷êè, ðóãàëèñü íå ïî-àíãëèéñêè. Â êîòëàõ ïîñòîÿííî   
  
çàêàí÷èâàëîñü «îáçîðíîå» çåëüå, è ÷åé-òî èñòåðè÷åñêèé ãîëîñ êðè÷àë, ÷òîá Äæîíñîí   
  
ïðèíåñ åùå ñïèðòà. Êàðòèíó ïîëíîé ñóìàòîõè äîïîëíÿëà ôèãóðà Õàãðèäà, ìåðÿùåãî   
  
êàáèíåò ñîâåùàíèé ãðîìàäíûìè øàãàìè è ðåãóëÿðíî ñáèâàþùåãî òîãî èëè èíîãî   
  
àâðîðà.   
  
Íà âåñü ýòîò áåñïðåäåë, ñ âîçâûøåíèÿ â öåíòðå ó äèñêóññèîííîãî ñòîëà, ñìîòðåë   
  
Çëåé. Ñìîòðåë, è êàê âñåãäà, êðèâèëñÿ. Âðåìÿ íå ïîæàëåëî áûâøåãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ   
  
Çåëèé, à íûíå ðóêîâîäèòåëÿ ïîäðàçäåëåíèÿ «Ãàììà», åãî ñåðî-çåëåíîå ëèöî   
  
îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîçåëåíåëî è ïîêðûëîñü áåñ÷èñëåííûìè ìîðùèíàìè, øðàìàìè è îæîãàìè.   
  
Ïîñëå îïàñíîé ðàáîòû ïîä Âîðêóòîé, î êîòîðîé íè îí, íè Ðîíàëüä íå ëþáèëè   
  
âñïîìèíàòü, Çëåé ïîëíîñòüþ îáëûñåë. Âðåìÿ òàê æå íå ïîùàäèëî è èñêóñíåéøóþ   
  
ðàáîòó ìàãëîâñêèõ õèðóðãîâ-ïëàñòèêîâ. È ïîñåðåäèíå òÿæåëîãî, âå÷íî íàõìóðåííîãî   
  
ëáà òåïåðü â-îêòðûòóþ êðàñîâàëîñü ôàìèëüíîå ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî â âèäå ìîëíèè.   
  
Çëåé æäàë Ðîíà, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü âàæíîå ñîâåùàíèå. Îí ïîñòóêèâàë ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòîëó è   
  
ñìîòðåë çà ðàçðóøèòåëüíûìè ïåðåìåùåíèÿìè Õàãðèäà. È õîòÿ îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëþáèë   
  
íîñèòü äëèííûå ÷åðíûå ìàíòèè è ñíèìàë î÷êè ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà (ïðîñòî òàê ïî   
  
ïðèâû÷êå), òåïåðü âðÿä ëè áû íàøåëñÿ ÷åëîâåê, ðåøèâøèéñÿ ôèëîñîôñòâîâàòü î   
  
íàëè÷èè ó Çëåÿ ñåðäöà, ðàíèìîé äóøè ëèáî êàêîãî äðóãîãî àòàâèçìà. Çëåé çàñëóæèë   
  
ñâîå âûñîêîå ïîëîæåíèå è â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, è â ïîäðàçäåëåíèè «Ãàììà»,   
  
ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî âûïîëíÿÿ ñâîþ îïàñíóþ ðàáîòó. Åãî áîÿëèñü, åãî óâàæàëè è äàæå   
  
æóðíàëèñòû äàâíî ïåðåñòàëè ïèñàòü ïðî íåãî âñÿêèå ãíóñíîñòè, êàêèå   
  
îáùåñòâåííîñòü ëþáèëà ñìàêîâàòü â åãî ìîëîäûå ãîäû.   
  
Ðîí âîøåë â êàáèíåò ñîâåùàíèé è íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê Çëåþ.   
  
- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ñýð? Â ÷åì äåëî, çà÷åì òàêàÿ ñïåøêà?   
  
- Èçâèíè, Ðîí, ÷òî âûäåðíóëè òåáÿ ïðÿìî ñ áàíêåòà, íî äåëî íå òåðïèò   
  
îòëàãàòåëüñòâà. Âñå ïî ìåñòàì!   
  
Çà ñåêóíäó ïîëîâèíà áåñïîðÿäî÷íî ìå÷óùèõñÿ ëþäåé ðàññåëàñü çà ñòîëîì, äðóãèå   
  
çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà ó êîòëîâ.   
  
- Èòàê, - íà÷àë Çëåé, îáåðíóâøèñü ê âîëøåáíîìó êîâðó. - Âû âñå çíàåòå, ãîñïîäà,   
  
÷òî äëÿ âîïëîùåíèÿ ïëàíà ïî óíè÷òîæåíèþ çåìëè «Óïèâàþùèìñÿ» âñåãäà íå õâàòàëî   
  
îäíîé âàæíîé äåòàëè… - Çëåé ñäåëàë ïàóçó, - Ðóññêîãî ×åðíîãî ×åìîäàí÷èêà!   
  
Íà êîâðå çà ñïèíîé ðóêîâîäèòåëÿ «Ãàììû» ñòàëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ è èñ÷åçàòü èçîáðàæåíèÿ:   
  
×åðíûé ×åìîäàí÷èê â ïðîôèëü, â ôàç, ñâåðõó è òàê äàëåå…   
  
- Ìû çíàëè, ÷òî îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî âûêðàñòü åãî ó ðóññêèõ, è ðåøèëè   
  
çàêîíñåðâèðîâàòü íà îáúåêòå åãî õðàíåíèÿ ñâîåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïî ìíîãèì ïðè÷èíàì äëÿ   
  
ýòîé ðàáîòû ìû âûáðàëè àãåíòà Øðàìà…   
  
- Íî îí æå ïîãèá â Èðàêå! – ðàçäàëñÿ íåäîóìåííûé ãîëîñ Õàãðèäà.   
  
- Êîâåð, äîñüå, ïîæàëóéñòà! – ñêàçàë Çëåé, è èçîáðàæåíèå íà êîâðå èçìåíèëîñü, à   
  
ñàì êîâåð íà÷àë âûäàâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ äîâåðèòåëüíûì øåïîòîì:   
  
- Äîñüå íà àãåíòà Øðàìà. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ðîäèëñÿ â 1980 ãîäó. Âîñïèòûâàëñÿ â   
  
ïðèåìíîé ìàãëîâñêîé ñåìüå. Çàêîí÷èë Õîãâàðäòñ. Ñòàë àâðîðîì â 27 ëåò. Íå æåíàò.   
  
Ó÷àñòâîâàë â îïåðàöèÿõ: «Øòîðì â ìîðå», «Óðàãàí íàä îñòðîâàìè», «Ñìåð÷ â   
  
ïðåðèÿõ» è «Ñìåðòü ôàøèñòñêèì îêêóïàíòàì». Íàãðàäû: Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà òðåòüåé è   
  
âòîðîé ñòåïåíè, Ñåðåáðÿíàÿ çâåçäà Õîãâàðäòñà, Êðåñò íà êàðüåðå òðåòüåé, âòîðîé è   
  
ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè. Ïîñëå òÿæåëîãî ðàíåíèÿ íà çàäàíèè â Èðàêå áûë ïåðåâåäåí íà   
  
íåëåãàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå è çàêîíñåðâèðîâàí â Ðîññèè.   
  
- Âîò òàê, ãîñïîäà, - ïðîäîëæèë Çëåé, ìîðùàñü íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, - 25   
  
ôåâðàëÿ îêîëî 10-òè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà Ïîòòåð âûøåë íà ñâÿçü è äîëîæèë î ôàêòå êðàæè.   
  
Êàê ìû è ïëàíèðîâàëè: Ð×× îêàçàëñÿ ó «Óïèâàþùèõñÿ». Ïîòòåð, î÷åâèäíî, âûïîëíèë   
  
ïðèêàç è ïðîñëåäèë çà Ð××. Îí äàæå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ âûõîäèë íà ñâÿçü è ïåðåäàâàë   
  
ñîîáùåíèÿ î ñâîåì ñàìî÷óâñòâèè. À òåïåðü, ãîñïîäà, âíèìàíèå! Âîò ýòó ïëåíêó   
  
íà÷àëè ïåðåäàâàòü ìàãëîâñêèå ÑÌÈ îêîëî ÷àñà íàçàä. Êîâåð!   
  
Êîâåð ñêðèâèëñÿ, èçîáðàçèë ýìáëåìó Ýé-Áè-Ñè è ñíîâà çàøåïòàë:   
  
- Óæàñíàÿ òðàãåäèÿ ïðîèçîøëà íà þãå Ôðàíöèè! Â ÷óäåñíîì ìàëåíüêîì ãîðîäêå Äèíü   
  
28 ôåâðàëÿ â 12-30 ïî ìåñòíîìó âðåìåíè ïðîãðåìåë óæàñíûé âçðûâ. Î÷åâèäöû   
  
óòâåðæäàþò, ÷òî âèäåëè ïàðÿùèé íàä ãîðîäîì ÷åðåï ñî çìååé, íî îôèöèàëüíûå âëàñòè   
  
óòâåðæäàþò, ÷òî íèêòî íå ïîñòðàäàë, òîëüêî êîøêó ìåñòíîãî ìÿñíèêà êîíòóçèëî,   
  
êîãäà æåíà ìÿñíèêà ìàäàì Æóæ çàêðè÷àëà îò óæàñà. Ãîâîðèò ìèñòåð Æóæ: «- Äà ñ   
  
ìîåé æåíîé, âñÿêîå áûâàåò, à ÷åðåï ÿ âèäåë… Íåò ÿ êîíå÷íî æå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî   
  
òàêîå, íî äóìàþ ýòî áûëè èíîïëàíåòÿíå… ß äóìàþ îíè òàê ïûòàþòñÿ ïîïðîñèòü ó íàñ   
  
ïîìîùè… íî âîîáùå ÿ íå âåðþ â ïðèâèäåíèé… Ëèøü áû èç-çà âñåé ýòîé ñóåòû ó ìåíÿ   
  
íå ñòàëî ìåíüøå êëèåíòîâ… Ãðóäèíêà ïî ïÿòü åâðî çà ôóò, à âîò ðåáðûøêè…» Ïîëèöèÿ   
  
çàäåðæàëà íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ïîäîçðåâàåìîãî. (Òóò êîâåð âûäàåò ôîòîãðàôèè   
  
ïîìÿòîãî Ïîòòåðà. Ïîòòåð ñèëüíî ïîìÿò, íî âèäíî, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî Ïîòòåð.)   
  
- Ïîäîçðåâàåìûé ãîâîðèò íà àíãëèéñêîì, ðóãàåòñÿ íà ðóññêîì, ïîýòîìó   
  
íàöèîíàëüíîñòü óñòàíîâèòü íå óäàëîñü. Ó ïîëèöèè åñòü ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå âåðñèè   
  
îòíîñèòåëüíî ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, èìåë ìåñòî ïðîñòî âçðûâ áûòîâîãî ãàçà, íî   
  
òîãäà ïðè÷åì òóò Ïîòòåð…   
  
- Êîâåð, Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!- çàêðè÷àë Çëåé è êîâåð ïîáëåê è ñâåðíóëñÿ â   
  
òðóáî÷êó. – Èòàê, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ ÿñíà! «Óïèâàþùèåñÿ» êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì   
  
çàñåêëè Øðàìà è ïîïûòàëèñü åãî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óáèòü. Íà òî, ÷òî îò íåãî âñå   
  
îòñêàêèâàåò, êàê îò… ìû è äåëàëè ñòàâêó â íàøåé èãðå. Íî îíè íàñ îïåðåäèëè è   
  
òåïåðü ó íèõ â ðóêàõ Ð×× è óíè÷òîæåíèå ïëàíåòû äëÿ íèõ òåïåðü äåëî ïàðû äíåé.   
  
Ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðèêàçûâàþ Âàì, Ðîíàëüä, ñîáðàòü íåáîëüøóþ êîìàíäó, ÷òî á íå ïîäíèìàòü   
  
ëèøíåãî øóìà â ïðåññå, è òàê íà Âàñ íàáðîñÿòñÿ, êîãäà óçíàþò, ÷òî Ïîòòåð æèâ. È   
  
áûñòðåíüêî òóò âñå ðàññëåäîâàòü, ñëåòàòü â Ðîññèþ, ïîòîì âî Ôðàíöèþ, ïðîâåðèòü   
  
Ãàâàéè, òîëüêî íå óâëåêàéòåñü: ó âàñ áóäåò íà âñå ïðî âñå äâà äíÿ ìàêñèìóì,   
  
ïîòîì âñå. Íó, â ñìûñëå - ñîâñåì âñå. Ðåêîìåíäóþ, Ðîí, ïðèâëå÷ü êîãî-íèáóäü, êòî   
  
áû ñîñòîÿë â «Óïèâàþùèõñÿ» ñîâñåì íåäàâíî, - òóò Çëåé óëûáíóëñÿ (äîæèëè!) è   
  
ëóêàâî ïîäìèãíóë Ðîíó, à âñå ñäåëàëè âèä, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëè. – À åùå, åñëè âî   
  
Ôðàíöèè áóäåò ïàðà ñâîáîäíûõ ìèíóò, çàñêî÷èòå ê òàìîøíèì àâðîðàì, ïóñòü âûïóñòÿò   
  
Ïîòòåðà, îí ìîæåò íàì êîãäà-íèáóäü åùå ïðèãîäèòüñÿ. Âñå! Âñå ñâîáîäíû! Æèâî   
  
ðàáîòàòü!   
  
- ×òî æå äåëàòü?!- âäðóã âñêðèêíóë Õàãðèä.   
  
- Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà - óñòàëî ïðîáîðìîòàë, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé Çëåé, çà÷åì-òî   
  
ïîñìîòðåâ â ïîòîëîê.   
  
Ýïèçîä øåñòîé. Î Ëèëè Äîëãîïóñ   
  
2 ìàðòà 2014   
  
03.15.21   
  
Àíãëèÿ.   
  
Ëîíäîí   
  
Ðîí îñòîðîæíî îòêðûë âõîäíóþ äâåðü. Îí íà öûïî÷êàõ ñäåëàë òðè øàãà ê ëåñòíèöå íà   
  
âòîðîé ýòàæ è îãëÿíóëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Â äîìå áûëî òèõî, ñëèøêîì òèõî. Ðîí, íà   
  
âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è, ïðèãíóâøèñü, ñäåëàë åùå îäèí øàã ê ëåñòíèöå.   
  
- Àâà-êèáà-áðà!   
  
Ðîí åëå óâåðíóëñÿ è ïåðåõâàòèë ðóêó Äæèíè çàìîðàæèâàþùèì çàêëÿòüåì, ïðåæäå ÷åì   
  
îíà óñïåëà åùå ðàç àòàêîâàòü, íî ýòî åå íå îñòàíîâèëî.   
  
- Òû! Òû ìåðçàâåö! Äà êàê òû ïîñìåë! Òû, òû âñå çíàë! À ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë!   
  
- Äæèíè, óñïîêîéñÿ!   
  
- Êàê? Íåò, êàê ÿ ìîãó óñïîêîèòüñÿ! Âåäü, òû âñå çíàë!- ðóêà ó Äæèííè ïðîøëà è   
  
îíà âíîâü ïîïûòàëàñü íàïðàâèòü ïàëî÷êó íà Ðîíà, íî òîò óñïåë åå âîâðåìÿ   
  
îáåçîðóæèòü. Òîãäà Äæèíè îáåðíóëàñü ê æóðíàëüíîìó ñòîëèêó, âçÿëà êèòàéñêóþ âàçó   
  
(Æåíùèíû âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàþò áèòü ïîñóäó ïîäîðîæå) è çàøâûðíóëà åé â áðàòà.   
  
Çàòåì áåãîì íàïðàâèëàñü â êóõíþ ê ñåðâàíòó, íà õîäó âûêðèêèâàÿ:   
  
- Ïîäëåö! Ìåðçàâåö!   
  
- Äæèíè, óñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ.   
  
- Òû ìåíÿ ïðîñèøü! À, ÿ! Êàê æå ÿ! ß òàê ïåðåæèâàëà! ß òàê ìó÷èëàñü! Ìíå íå   
  
õîòåëîñü æèòü! ß òåáÿ ÷óòü ëè íå íà êîëåíÿõ ïðîñèëà, ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî æå íà ñàìîì   
  
äåëå ïðîèçîøëî â Èðàêå. À òû, òû…   
  
-Äçèíü! – ðàçëåòåëàñü ïåðâàÿ òàðåëêà.   
  
- Äæèíè, ÿ íå ìîã íàðóøèòü ïðèêàç, ýòî ãîñóäàðñòâåííàÿ òàéíà, è…   
  
- Ïîäëåö! Íåãîäÿé!   
  
- Äçèíü! – ðàçëåòåëàñü âòîðàÿ òàðåëêà.   
  
- È ìåæäó ïðî÷èì ÿ çàáîòèëñÿ î òåáå. Òû òîãäà òîëüêî âûøëà çàìóæ. Æèçíü òâîÿ   
  
òîëüêî íà÷èíàëà íàëàæèâàòüñÿ. Òû æäàëà ðåáåíêà, è ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî…   
  
- Òû ïîäóìàë! Íåò, òû… Äóìàë îí, à! ß… Äà, ÿ! Äà òû õîòü çíàåøü!!!   
  
Òóò íà ïîë ïîëåòåëè ñðàçó ÷åòûðå òàðåëêè.   
  
- Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî Ëèëèàíà - äî÷ü Ãàððè!   
  
- Ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî òû òàê åå íàçâàëà, è ðîäèëàñü îíà ÿêîáû ñåìèìåñÿ÷íîé è ñ èõ   
  
ôàìèëüíûì ðîäèìûì ïÿòíîì íà ëáó… Íå ñëîæíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÿ æå òåáå íå Íåâèë.   
  
È âîîáùå ïðåêðàòè èñòåðèêó!   
  
Äæèíè ìîë÷à ðàçáèëà åùå ïÿòíàäöàòü òàðåëîê. Ðàçáèëà áû áîëüøå, íî òóò íà êóõíþ   
  
çàøåë ×àðëè.   
  
- Íó ÷òî âû òóò øóìèòå! Äðàêîíîâ åùå ïåðåáóäèòå!   
  
- Ãàððè æèâ. À «Óïèâàþùèåñÿ» ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ âçîðâóò âñþ Çåìëþ. – ñîîáùèë Ðîí.   
  
- À-à-à. – ïðîòÿíóë ×àðëè - Òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íå óñïåòü äîïèñàòü ñâîþ íîâóþ êíèãó.   
  
Ñëóøàéòå, ìíå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî îêîëî ïÿòè ãëàâ, åñëè íå áóäåòå ìåøàòü, ÿ óñïåþ.   
  
Òèõî! Äæèíè, îñòàâü â ïîêîè ñåðâèç, åãî åùå ìàìå ïîäàðèëè íà ñòîëåòèå. Âñå, ÿ   
  
ïîøåë ðàáîòàòü, à âû íå ññîðüòåñü, äåòè. – È óøåë æå.   
  
Ïîâèñëî íåäîóìåííîå ìîë÷àíèå, çàòåì Äæèíè òèõîíüêî ïîòÿíóëàñü çà íîâîé òàðåëêîé.   
  
- Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé. – ñêàçàë Ðîí. – Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé, è ÿ íå âîçüìó òåáÿ ñ ñîáîé,   
  
è òû íå ñìîæåøü âðåçàòü Ïîòòåðó ïî ðîæå…   
  
- Òû è òàê íå âîçüìåøü ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé!   
  
- À âîò è âîçüìó!   
  
- À âîò è íå âîçüìåøü!   
  
- À âîò è âîçüìó, ìíå Ñåâåðóñ ïðèêàçàë.   
  
- Âîò òàê è ïðèêàçàë?   
  
- Äà òàê è ïðèêàçàë âçÿòü ñïåöèàëèñòà ïî ñâÿçÿì ñ «Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ», èëè òû ìåòêó   
  
âñå-òàêè ñâåëà…   
  
- À âîò è íå ñâåëà.   
  
- À âîò è ñâåëà, ïîýòîìó áîèøüñÿ ñî ìíîé åõàòü.   
  
- À âîò è íå áîþñü! – Äæèííè ïîäòÿíóëà ðóêàâ õàëàòà è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ìåòêó.   
  
– Âîò!   
  
- Íó õîðîøî, óãîâîðèëà, ó òåáÿ ïîë÷àñà íà ñáîðû. Íå çàáóäü ïîñëàòü çà æåíîé   
  
Áèëà, ÷òî á ïðèñìîòðåëà çà Ëèëè è ×àðëè. Øïèëüêè íå îäåâàòü. Æèâî, æèâî!   
  
- Õîðîøî, Ðîíèê, ìèëûé, ÿ óæå áåãó! – ñèÿÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, Äæèíè âûáåæàëà ñ êóõíè.   
  
Ðîí óñòàëî îïåðñÿ íà ñòîë, âçäîõíóë è òèõî ãëÿäÿ â ïîòîëîê ñêàçàë, êà÷àÿ   
  
ãîëîâîé:   
  
- Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà! (ïðè ýòîì îí æóòêî áûë ïîõîæ íà Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî,   
  
äà íåò, íå íà òîãî, à åãî ñòàðøåãî ñûíà).   
  
Ýïèçîä ñåäüìîé. Çâåçäà «Âå÷åðíåãî Ïðîðîêà»   
  
2 ìàðòà 2014   
  
09.45.26   
  
Ðîññèÿ.   
  
Ãäå-òî ïîä ñåëîì Ãàäþêèíî   
  
Äæèíè â îáòÿãèâàþùåé êðàñíîé êîæàíîé ìàíòèè è íà êàáëóêàõ íå âïèñûâàëàñü â   
  
êëàññè÷åñêèé ðóññêèé ïåéçàæ. Êëàññè÷åñêèé ðóññêèé ïåéçàæ òàêæå áûë ê ñëó÷àþ   
  
ðàçáàâëåí ëþäüìè â ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ è æåëòûõ ñêàôàíäðàõ.   
  
Â ñàìîì öåíòðå áåðåçîâûõ äæóíãëåé êðàñîâàëàñü èçáà, âîêðóã íåå, âìåñòî   
  
ñíåñåííîãî ÷àñòîêîëà áûëà íàòÿíóòà ìèãàþùàÿ ðàçíîöâåòíàÿ åëî÷íàÿ ãèðëÿíäà.   
  
«Ìåñòî ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ», - äîãàäàëñÿ Ðîí.   
  
- Îé… îé… àé… î-õ… Ñêàæèòå, Äèìà, à ó âàñ òóò âñåãäà òàê ãðÿ…   
  
- Äà, ðîäíàÿ, ó íèõ âñåãäà òàê. ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òîá øïèëüêè íå îäåâàëà. Äìèòðèé, âû   
  
ìîæåòå ìíå òîëêîì îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî òóò ó âàñ ïðîèçîøëî? Íåò, òîëêîì îáúÿñíèòü.   
  
Îôèöèàëüíàÿ âåðñèÿ ìåíÿ íå óñòðàèâàåò, ÿ åå óæå çíàþ.   
  
- Âîîáùå-òî, ýòî âîïðîñ ãîñóäàðñòâåííîé áåçîïàñíîñòè… - Äìèòðèé Ïåâöîâ   
  
ðàçðûâàëñÿ íà ÷àñòè: ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, åìó áûëî æàëêî âèäåòü, êàê Äæèíè ñêàæåò ñ   
  
êî÷êè íà êî÷êó, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íè÷åãî íå áûëî èçâåñòíî,   
  
äàæå îôèöèàëüíîé âåðñèè (îí òóò âîîáùå â êèíî â ñîñåäíåé äåðåâíå ñíèìàëñÿ è   
  
ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàë â äðóãîé êàäð). Íî Ðîíà óæå äàâíî íå ñìóùàëè ïîäîáíûå ìåëî÷è.   
  
- Ïîñëóøàéòå, Äìèòðèé! ß ÷òî-òî íå ïîíÿë, ñíà÷àëà Âû íàáèâàåòåñü â «Ãàììó», à   
  
òåïåðü, êîãäà ëè÷íî Âàì âïåðâûå âûïàë øàíñ ðåàëüíî ñïàñòè âñå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî, Âû   
  
îïÿòü âñå äåëàåòå ïî-ðóññêè, ÷åðåç…   
  
- Íî, ñýð, ÿ ïðîñòî íå âëàäåþ èíôîðìàöèåé…   
  
- Äìèòðèé, ïîñëóøàéòå ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî, - òàê êàê ïîä ðóêîé íå îêàçàëîñü   
  
îáûêíîâåííîé àìåðèêàíñêîé ãðÿçíîé ñòåíû ñ ïîòðåñêàâøåéñÿ øòóêàòóðêîé, (à îíà   
  
î÷åíü íóæíà â ïîäîáíûõ ñöåíàõ), òî Ðîíó, âçÿâ Ïåâöîâà çà ãðóäêè, ïðèøëîñü   
  
ïðèñëîíèòü åãî ê îáûêíîâåííîé ðóññêîé áåðåçå, - ÿ íàñòàèâàþ íà Âàøåì ïîëíîì   
  
âíèìàíèè! Âû æå íå õîòèòå âñþ æèçíü ïîëó÷àòü ïî ìîðäå îò ïîõìåëüíûõ ñòàòèñòîâ âî   
  
âòîðîñîðòíûõ ìåñòíûõ ñåðèàëàõ. ß äàþ Âàì ðåàëüíûé øàíñ! Øàíñ èçìåíèòü ñâîþ   
  
æèçíü. Ïîíèìàåøü, Äèìà, æèçíü. Ñîáåðè íåìåäëåííî âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ ïî íàøåìó äåëó.   
  
Îíà ìíå íóæíà. È òîãäà ìû ïîãîâîðèì î ñöåíàðèè è ãîíîðàðå. Òû ìåíÿ ïîíÿë?   
  
(îáû÷íî ãëàâíûå ãåðîè â ïîäîáíûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ ãîâîðÿò: «åñëè òû ìåíÿ ïîíÿë, òî   
  
õðþêíè», à ïîòîì åùå ïåðåñïðàøèâàþò: «ÿ íå ðàññëûøàë…», íî Ðîí ñòåñíÿëñÿ Äæèíè)…   
  
Êàê òîëüêî Äèìà ñêðûëñÿ â áåðåçîâûõ äæóíãëÿõ, Ðîí îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ Äæèíè, è   
  
âîâðåìÿ! Ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà êàê-òî ñòðàííî óìåíüøàëàñü â ðîñòå. Åå íîãè óæå ïî÷òè äî   
  
ÿãîäèö ïîãðóçèëèñü âî ÷òî-òî ÷àâêàþùåå è çåëåíîå.   
  
- Ðîí, ÷òî ýòî?!   
  
- Äàâàé ðóêó, áûñòðî! Íåò, äðóãóþ. È íå äåëàé ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé.   
  
Ðîí ñõâàòèë ñåñòðó è ïîòÿíóë íà ñåáÿ.   
  
-ß ïðåäóïðåæäàë òåáÿ – îäåâàé êèðçîâûå ñàïîãè. Ðóññêèå äîðîãè íå ïðèñïîñîáëåíû   
  
äëÿ øïèëåê!   
  
Âûòÿíóâ ñåñòðó èç áîëîòà, Ðîí áîëüøå íå äîâåðèë åäèíñòâåííîãî áëèçêîãî ÷åëîâåêà   
  
âðàæäåáíîé çåìëå, è ïî ñòàðîé ïðèâû÷êå ïåðåêèíóë åå ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Îí çàøàãàë ê   
  
ìåñòó ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, ïîïóòíî ÷èòàÿ Äæèíè êðàòêèé êóðñ âûæèâàíèÿ â óñëîâèÿõ   
  
ñóðîâîé ðóññêîé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Óâëåêøèñü òåìàòèêîé, Ðîí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê   
  
áëàãîäàðíîìó ñëóøàòåëþ è âäðóã çàìåòèë ñòðàííûé áëåñòÿùèé êâàäðàòèê,   
  
ïðèêëåèâøåéñÿ ê ñàìîìó èíòåðåñíîìó ìåñòó. Áåðåæíî, ÷òîá íå ïîâðåäèòü íè   
  
ñåñòðåíêó, íè óëèêó, Ðîí îòäåëèë ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ ïëàñòèíêó îò ñëîÿ ÷åðíîçåìà,   
  
ïîêðûâàâøåãî òåïåðü êðàñíóþ ìàíòèþ îò Øåèí-äîãó.   
  
Ðîí ïîäíåñ ïëàñòèíêó ê ñàìîìó íîñó è, ïðèíþõàâøèñü, ïîïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü, ãäå îí   
  
â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë òî÷íî òàêîé æå çíàê àëÿ-Çîðî.   
  
- Óì-ì, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, - ýòî ñòàíîâèòüñÿ èíòåðåñíî.   
  
È íå óñïåë îí äîäóìàòü ýòó ìûñëü, êàê âäðóã çà ñïèíîé:   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, êàê âû ìîæåòå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ?   
  
Ïðÿìî â íîñ ëó÷øåìó àãåíòó ñåêðåòíîãî ïîäðàçäåëåíèÿ «Ãàììà» óïåðñÿ ìèêðîôîí.   
  
- No comments. Ìèññèñ. Äðàêî. Ìàëôîé.   
  
Ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ, Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì   
  
óäàëèòüñÿ. (Íî íå òóò òî áûëî, âû åùå íå çàáûëè î Äæèíè?)   
  
- Çäðàâñòâóé, ñîëíöå!   
  
- Ïðèâåò, ðîäíàÿ!   
  
- Êàê ÿ ðàäà òåáÿ âèäåòü!   
  
- Ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèøü!   
  
- Â÷åðà íàì ñîâñåì íå äàëè ïîáîëòàòü.   
  
- Ó òåáÿ â÷åðà áûëî òàêîå ìèëîå ïëàòüèöå.   
  
Åñòü âåùè, âûíåñòè êîòîðûå íå ïîä ñèëó äàæå ñóïåð àãåíòàì.   
  
- Äîëãîïóïñ, êòî ïóñòèë ñþäà æóðíàëèñòîâ! Ïî÷åìó îíè îïÿòü çíàþò âñå ðàíüøå   
  
íàñ?!   
  
Òóò Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà î ñâîåì ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîì äîëãå è îááåæàëà æèâóþ   
  
ñêóëüïòóðó «Óèçëè» òàê, ÷òîá áûòü ëèöîì ê ãëàâå ñåìåéñòâà, ïðîäîëæèëà èíòåðâüþ:   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ïðàâäà ëè, ÷òî óæå ìíîãî ëåò çäåñü áûë çàêîíñåðâèðîâàí ñåêðåòíûé   
  
àãåíò Øðàì, áîëüøå èçâåñòíûé îáùåñòâåííîñòè êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð…   
  
- Áåç êîììåíòàðèåâ! Äîëãîïóïñ…   
  
- … êîòîðûé áûë ïîõèùåí âìåñòå ñ Ð×× è ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòüñÿ âî ôðàíöóçñêîé òþðüìå   
  
ãîðîäà…   
  
- Äîëãîïóïñ!   
  
Çàïûõàâøèõñÿ Äîëãîïóïñ, ïðèáëèæèâøèñü, äîïîëíèë äèíàìè÷íóþ ìíîãîôèãóðíóþ   
  
êîìïîçèöèè «Óèçëè è Êî»:   
  
- Çäðàâñòâóé, Äæåéí. Êàê ìû äàâíî íå âèäåëèñü.   
  
- Ïðððèâåò, Íåââè… ÐÎÍ!   
  
Íî Ðîí ñàì íóæäàëñÿ â ïîääåðæêå:   
  
-… è âñå ýòè ñîáûòèÿ, âûçâàííûå àêòèâèçàöèåé äåÿòåëüíîñòè òåððîðèñòè÷åñêîé   
  
ãðóïïèðîâêè «Ñìåðòåëüíûå Åäîêè», ñâÿçàíû ñ ïåðåáàçèðîâêîé èõ øòàáà íà Ãàâàè…   
  
- Äîëãîïóïñ!   
  
À òåì âðåìåíåì çà ñïèíîé ñóïåðàãåíòà:   
  
- Êàê òàì íàøà Ëèëÿ, îíà óæå íàâåðíîå ñîâñåì áîëüøàÿ. Òû òàê äàâíî íå ïðèñûëàëà   
  
ìíå åå ôîòîãðàôèè, õîòÿ ýòî áûëî îáÿçàòåëüíûì ïóíêòîì áðàêîðàçâîäíîãî êîíòðàêòà…   
  
- Âàì íåçà÷åì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ!   
  
- Íî ÿ òàê ñêó÷àþ, è íàøåé äåâî÷êå íóæåí îòåö.   
  
- Ðîí!   
  
- … è ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ÿ âèæó â âàøèõ ðóêàõ íîâåéøóþ ðàçðàáîòêó «Ñìåðòåëüíûé   
  
Åäîêîâ» ñóïåð-ìàãèê-÷èï ÃÊ×Ï-1991, ñïåöèàëüíî ñîçäàííóþ äëÿ ñëåæêè çà çíàìåíèòûì   
  
ñåêðåòíûì àãåíòîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì…   
  
- Äîëãîïóïñ!!!   
  
- Íî, ìîæåò, ìû ïîñòàðàåìñÿ, íå ðàäè íàñ, ðàäè íàøåãî ðåáåíêà…   
  
- Ðîí!!!!   
  
- … Âû óæå âûøëè íà ñëåä ïå÷àëüíî èçâåñòíîãî ðóêîâîäèòåëÿ ýòîé ãðóïïèðîâêè,   
  
èçâåñòíîãî òîì ïñåâäîíèìîì Òîò-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Ïîìèíàòü-Â-Ñëóõ-Ïðè-Äåòÿõ-è-Áåðåìåííûõ-Æåíùèíàõ,   
  
êîòîðûé â äàííûé ìîìåíò ñêðûâàåòñÿ â ïîðòîâûõ äîêàõ Ïîðò-Î-Ïðåíñ, à Ð×× åìó íå   
  
îáõîäèì äëÿ çàâåðøåíèÿ ïðîåêòà ïîä êîäîâûì íàçâàíèåì «Ïðîùàé Ãàððè, è êàê æàëü,   
  
÷òî ìû äðóã äðóãà íå ïîíÿëè», öåëüþ êîòîðîãî ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïîëíîå óíè÷òîæåíèå çåìíîãî   
  
øàðà?   
  
Ó Ðîíàëüäà ïîäêîñèëèñü íîãè.   
  
- Íåâèë, - ïîñòîíàë îí - îòêóäà îíà âñå çíàåò?   
  
- Íî, ñýð, ýòî æå Ãåðìèîíà… - Íåâèë ðàçâåë ðóêàìè, íå çíàÿ, êîãî ïðèâîäèòü â   
  
÷óâñòâà: íà÷àëüíèêà èëè áûâøóþ æåíó.   
  
Âîçäóõ ðàçðåçàë ïðîíçèòåëüíûé ñâèñò. Ïðåæäå ÷åì êòî-ëèáî óñïåë îïîìíèòüñÿ,   
  
ñåðåáðÿíûé êâàäðàòèê, êàê êîãäà-òî çîëîòîé ñíèò÷, áûë âûõâà÷åí èç ðóêè Ðîíà   
  
áåññìåííûì ëîâöîì Ñëèçåðèíà Äðàêî Ëþöèåì Ìàëôîåì, êîòîðûé òóò æå çàáàöàë   
  
îáðàòíûé âèðàæ è âçìûë ê ãîðèçîíòó.   
  
×åðåç äîëþ ñåêóíäû, ðàñêèäàâ ïîâèñøèå íà íåì òåëà, Ðîíàëüä âñêî÷èë íà íîãè:   
  
- Ìåòëó, ýé êòî-íèáóäü!   
  
- Ñýð, ïðûãàéòå! – Ðîí áûë ïîäõâà÷åí Äèìîé Ïåâöîâûì è óñòðîåí íà ñàìîå óäîáíîå   
  
ìåñòî â ñòóïå.   
  
- Çà íåèìåíèåì ëó÷øåãî, - îïðàâäûâàëñÿ Äèìà, çàãðåáàÿ âîçäóõ ïîìåëîì.   
  
Ãëÿäÿ íà óäàëÿþùèéñÿ ñèëóýòû, Äæèíè ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãè äåòñòâà:   
  
- Ìèî, äåòêà, ìîãó òåáÿ ïîçäðàâèòü, òâîé ìóæ â õîðîøåé ôîðìå.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äîëãîïóïñà, ëåæàùåãî ïî êîëåíî â ãðÿçè, è ñî÷óâñòâåííî   
  
êèâíóëà.   
  
***   
  
À íàä ñèáèðñêîé òàéãîé øëà ñòðåìèòåëüíàÿ ïîãîíÿ. Ìàëôîé, óõîäÿ îò   
  
ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé, èçáðàë êîâàðíóþ ñëèçåðèíñêóþ òàêòèêó. Îí çàêëàäûâàë îáìàíêè   
  
Âðàëüñêîãî è Ìåðòâûå ïåòëè, âèðòóîçíî ëîâèðîâàë íà íèçêîé âûñîòå ìåæäó   
  
âåðõóøêàìè áåðåç è åëåé.   
  
- Ïèæîí…, - ïûõòåë Äèìà, ãðåáÿ ïîìåëîì.   
  
- Äà, ýòî îí óìååò, - çàìåòèë Ðîí ñ çàâèñòüþ.   
  
- Ñýð, ïîêà ó íàñ åñòü ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ, õî÷ó ââåñòè Âàñ â êóðñ äåëà. Ýòîãî   
  
ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ìû âåëè åùå îò Ãàâàåâ. Íî ïîòîì íàøè ïàðíè åãî ïîòåðÿëè. Ó   
  
íåãî îáùèé áèçíåñ ñ íàøèì àâòîðèòåòîì ïî êëè÷êå Òðåõãëàâûé…   
  
- Òðåõãëàâûé? Êàæåòñÿ ÿ êàê-òî ñëûøàë, ÷òî ×àðëè óïîìèíàë ýòî èìÿ…   
  
Ýòó ìèðíóþ áåñåäó ãðóáî íàðóøèë Ìàëôîé. Íåãîäÿé ïîäëî ïðåðâàë î÷åðåäíóþ ìåðòâóþ   
  
ïåòëþ è íåîæèäàíî äàæå äëÿ ñåáÿ âðåçàëñÿ â ñòóïó ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé. Äðåâíÿÿ   
  
êîíñòðóêöèÿ íå âûäåðæàëà è ðóõíóëà îçåìü.   
  
- Ïîäðåçàë, ãàä – ñêàçàë Ïåâöîâ, îòðÿõèâàÿ ñ êîëëåãè åëîâûå âåòêè.   
  
Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îíè âûøëè ê ðàéöåíòðó, óæå ñâåòàëî.   
  
Ýïèçîä âîñüìîé. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – óçíèê «Àçêàáàíà».   
  
3 ìàðòà 2014   
  
12.36.14   
  
Ôðàíöèÿ.   
  
Êàáèíåò íà÷àëüíèêà æàíäàðìåðèè ãîðîäà Ñàí-Òðîïåç.   
  
- È òàê, ïîâòîðèòå åùå ðàç, íà êàêîì îñíîâàíèè Âû çàäåðæàëè ìåñüå Ïîòòåðà, Ëóèñ.   
  
– Ñàìûé ãëàâíûé ôðàíöóçñêèé æàíäàðì ñìîðùèëñÿ, îí óæå ÷åòâåðòûé ÷àñ ïûòàëñÿ íà   
  
ëîìàííîì àíãëèéñêîì îáúÿñíèòü íåïîíÿòëèâîìó êîëëåãå, ÷òî îí ñîãëàñåí âûïóñòèòü   
  
çàäåðæàííîãî è åùå íåäåëþ ïîèòü âñåõ èç ñâîåãî ëè÷íîãî ïîãðåáà. – Íåò, ÿ íå   
  
âûãîðàæèâàþ ñâîèõ ïîä÷èíåííûõ. Åñëè ìîé ÷åëîâåê ïðåñòóïèë ÷åðòó äîçâîëåííîãî, îí   
  
äîëæåí îòâåòèòü ïî âñåé ñòðîãîñòè çàêîíà.   
  
- Ìåñüå Ñåâåðóñ, ìîé ïîëêîâíèê, ÿ óâåðåí - îí ðàñêàÿëñÿ â ñâîåì ïðîñòóïêå. ß íå   
  
ìîãó äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî á Âû ëèøèëèñü òàêîãî öåííîãî êàäðà.   
  
- Ó íàñ íåçàìåíèìûõ íåò. ß íå äîëæåí äåëàòü åìó ïîáëàæåê.   
  
- Íî ÿ íå ìîãó óäåðæèâàòü åãî íåçàêîííî, ìîé ãåíåðàë. Âåäü ïàðåíü âûïîëíÿë ñâîé   
  
ñëóæåáíûé äîëã. Êîíå÷íî, îí ìîã ïðåâûñèòü ñîè ïîëíîìî÷èÿ, íî ðàäè íàøåãî îáùåãî   
  
äåëà…   
  
- Îí ïîäâåðã æèçíü íåâèííûõ ëþäåé îïàñíîñòè, è âîîáùå… - òóò Çëåé ìîã   
  
ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòñÿ áåñêîíå÷íî, íî óæå ïîíÿë, ÷òî äåëó ýòî íå ïîìîæåò. Ãîëóáàÿ ìå÷òà   
  
âûäâîðèòü Ïîòòåðà, íó íå èç Õîãâàðäñà, íó õîòÿ áû èç ñòðàíû, òàÿëà íà ãëàçàõ.   
  
- Íè÷åãî íå ìîãó äëÿ Âàñ ñäåëàòü, ìîé ôåëüäìàðøàë, ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò îí ïîïàäàåò   
  
ïîä äåéñòâèå çàêîíà îá ýêñïðîïðèàöèè, êàê èíîñòðàííûé ïîääàííûé, íàõîäÿùèéñÿ íà   
  
òåððèòîðèè Ôðàíöóçñêîé ðåñïóáëèêè íå çàêîííî.   
  
Çëåé ñêðèâèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåé îáû÷íîãî, «Íàäåþñü, ó íåãî òóò íåò âèäåîíàáëþäåíèÿ» -   
  
ïîäóìàë îí, íàùóïûâàÿ â êàðìàíå øîêîëàäêó.   
  
- À, ìîæåò, ìû äîãîâîðèìñÿ… - è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàèñêèâàþùå óëûáíóòüñÿ.   
  
- Íî, ìîé ãåíåðàëèññèìóñ…   
  
Íà ïîìîùü ñàìîìó ãëàâíîìó æàíäàðìó Ôðàíöèè, íåîæèäàííî ïðèøåë ñàìûé ãëàâíûé   
  
àíãëèéñêèé ñóïåðàãåíò. Âûøèáèâ äâåðü ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè Óèçëè, Ðîí Óèçëè   
  
âîðâàëñÿ â êàáèíåò.   
  
- Ñýð, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî Âû óæå îáî âñåì äîãîâîðèëèñü. Èäåìòå íàì íóæíî ñðî÷íî âûÿñíèòü   
  
âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè ó Ãàððè. Ìû ïîòåðÿëè ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè â Ðîññèè, íàì íàäî   
  
òîðîïèòñÿ.   
  
«Âîò òàê âñåãäà íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì ìåñòå», - ïîäóìàë Çëåé, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë,   
  
ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ óäîáíîãî êðåñëà ãëàâíîãî æàíäàðìà Ôðàíöèè: « À ñ÷àñòüå áûëî òàê   
  
âîçìîæíî…»   
  
Äå Ôèíåñ óæå ðàäîñòíî ñåìåíèë ïî èçâèëèñòûì óíûëûì êîðèäîðàì, âåñåëî ïîçâÿêèâàÿ   
  
êëþ÷àìè.   
  
– Ñþäà, ãîñïîäà. Çäåñü îñòîðîæíî, ñòóïåíüêè… À çäåñü ëó÷øå ïðèãíóòñÿ… Èçâèíèòå ó   
  
íàñ ðåìîíò… ñ 1789 ãîäà… Ïüåð, îòêðîé íàì.   
  
Çëåé, óâëåêøèéñÿ ñîçåðöàíèåì ôðàíöóçñêîé íàïîëüíîé ïëèòêè, íåîæèäàííî âðåçàëñÿ   
  
íîñîì â øèðîêóþ ñïèíó Ðîíà.   
  
- Ïüåð, ãäå òû?   
  
Îòâåòîì åìó áûëà «Âàâà-Êè-Áÿáÿ».   
  
Òèïè÷íîå òþðåìíîå ïîäçåìåëüå îçàðÿëîñü âñïûøêàìè è ìîëíèÿìè, ýïèöåíòðîì êîòîðîãî   
  
áûëî òåëî àãåíòà «Øðàìà». Ãàððè çàëèâàëñÿ èñòåðè÷åñêèì õîõîòîì:   
  
- Ùåêîòíî æå! Îòñòàíüòå! Óéäèòå! Îé, áîëüøå íå ìîãó! Èãðàéòå â äðóãîì ìåñòå,   
  
ïðèäóðêè ìàëîëåòíèå.   
  
Øàéêà þíûõ ðàñøàëèâøèõñÿ «Ñìåðòåëüíûõ Åäîêîâ», Áîáàòîí, øåñòîé êóðñ â ïî÷òè   
  
ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå, è íå ñîáèðàëàñü ïðåêðàùàòü âåñåëüå, êîòîðîå çàêëþ÷àëîñü â òîì,   
  
÷òî á ïîñëàòü ñìåðòåëüíîå çàêëÿòüå è âîâðåìÿ îòñêî÷èòü â ñòîðîíó, êîãäà îíî   
  
îòðèêîøåòèò. Äåñÿòîê âåñåëûõ ïàðíåé òàê óâëåêëèñü èãðîé, ÷òî ñîâñåì íå çàìåòèëè   
  
ïðèáëèæåíèå íîâûõ ó÷àñòíèêîâ.   
  
Ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì Ðîí ðàçäâèíóë òðåõ äþéìîâûå ïðóòüÿ ðåøåòêè è âåæëèâûì æåñòîì   
  
ïðîïóñòèë íà÷àëüíèêà âïåðåä. Çëåé ïðîòèñíóëñÿ â êàìåðó.   
  
- À íó ìàðø îòñþäà! Òèõî, ÿ ñêàçàë! Ïðåêðàòèòü áåçîáðàçèå!!!   
  
Þíîøè ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñòàâèëèñü íà íîâóþ ìèøåíü.   
  
- Ñìîòðèòå, åùå îäèí!   
  
- Îé, îí òîæå ìå÷åííûé!   
  
- Èíòåðåñíî, îò íåãî òîæå îòñêà÷åò èëè íåò?!   
  
- Êòî ïîïàäåò â æèâîò ïÿòü î÷êîâ, â íîñ - äåñÿòü!   
  
- Âàâà-Êè-Áÿáÿ!   
  
Íå îáëàäàÿ ôàìèëüíîé îñîáåííîñòüþ ñâîèõ êîëëåã, Ðîíàëä ðóõíóë íà ïîë, è âîâðåìÿ   
  
- çàëïû, îòëåòåâøèå îò Çëåÿ, ïðîíåñëèñü íàä ãîëîâîé.   
  
- Íó - âñå! Òðèñòà áàëëîâ ñ Áîáàòîíà è íåäåëÿ îòðàáîòîê áåç ìàãèè! – çà ãîäû,   
  
ïðîâåäåííûå âäàëè îò ëþáèìîãî äåëà, Çëåé íå ïîòåðÿë ïåäàãîãè÷åñêîé õâàòêè.   
  
Ñòóäåíòû âûñòðîèëèñü ïî ðîñòó è âûòÿíóëèñü â ñòðóíêó:   
  
- Ìû áîëüøå íå áóäåì, ïðîôåññîð.   
  
- Ìû ïðîñòî õîòåëè ïîïðàêòèêîâàòü ýòî íóæíîå çàêëÿòüå.   
  
- Ìàðø îòñþäà!!!   
  
Þíöû íåìåäëåííî èñïàðèëèñü. Òèõî îõàÿ, Ðîí ïîäíÿëñÿ, îòðÿõèâàÿ ñ ñåáÿ   
  
øòóêàòóðêó.   
  
- Íó, çäðàâñòâóé, Ñåâåðóñ! – ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé ãîëîñ.   
  
Ýïèçîä äåâÿòûé. Ðàçãîâîð ïî äóøàì.   
  
3 ìàðòà 2014   
  
18.05.03   
  
Ôðàíöèÿ   
  
Ïàðèæ   
  
Íàêðàïûâàë ìåëêèé äîæäü - êàê âñåãäà ýòî áûâàåò â Ïàðèæå â ýòî âðåìÿ ãîäà. Ãàððè   
  
ñ Ðîíîì ñèäåëè íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ÷åðíîãî õîäà êàêîãî-òî êàôå ïîä õëèïêèì íàâåñîì, è   
  
ïèëè øàìïàíñêîå, ïðÿì èç ãîðëà.   
  
- Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïèë ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû, Ðîí. Äàæå êàê-òî ãëóïî òàê   
  
íàëèçàòüñÿ ýòèì æåíñêèì øàìïóíåì.   
  
- Òåáå ïîâåçëî, ïðèÿòåëü, ÷òî òû íå æèë â Àíãëèè ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû.   
  
- Äà íó?   
  
- Ìàëôîåâñêèå ïðèõâîñòíè ñîâñåì ñîâåñòü ïîòåðÿëè, ñêàòèëèñü, òåïåðü ãðàáÿò   
  
ñóïåðìàðêåòû, à âûçûâàþò âñå ðàâíî ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ìíå äåëàòü ñîâñåì íå÷åãî, êàê   
  
áóäòî ÿäåðíûå áîåãîëîâêè ïåðåñòàëè âçðûâàòüñÿ.   
  
- À òû ó íàñ ñòàë áîëüøèì ÷åëîâåêîì.   
  
- Ãàððè, õîòü òû ïåðåñòàíü, âåñü ýòîò Çëåéñêèé äåòñêèé ñàä íå òàê áåçîáèäåí, êàê   
  
êàæåòñÿ. Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî áûëî áû ëó÷øå îñòàòüñÿ òîãäà â Èðàêå, â êà÷åñòâå   
  
óäîáðåíèÿ, èëè òîãäà ïîä Âîðêóòîé…   
  
- Ýòî áûëî óæå ïîñëå ìîåãî íàçíà÷åíèÿ. ß òàê è íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàì ñëó÷èëîñü. ß   
  
òîëüêî âèæó, ÷òî âàøè îòíîøåíèÿ ñî Çëååì èçìåíèëèñü. Â îòäåëå ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî âû   
  
òåïåðü, êàê ðîäíûå…   
  
- Áðîñü, Ãàððè, òû íåñïðàâåäëèâ ê íåìó, ìû íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàëè åãî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó.   
  
Îí íåîáûêíîâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, òû äîëæåí ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì, âñå, ÷òî áûëî, ýòî íå åãî   
  
âèíà. Îí ñòðàäàë è ñòðàäàåò, òàê æå êàê òû, à, ìîæåò, è ñèëüíåå.   
  
Ãàððè ñêðèâèëñÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ, Ðîí ñ ãîðå÷üþ çàìåòèë, êàê ïîñòàðåë äðóã çà ýòè   
  
ãîäû. Íà âèñêàõ ïåðâûå ñåäûå ïðÿäêè, íà ëáó âîêðóã ðîäèìîãî ïÿòíà ãëóáîêèå   
  
ìîðùèíû.   
  
- È âñå æå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, Ðîí?   
  
- Ìû âûëåòåëè íà ñðî÷íûé âûçîâ, íî ýòî áûëà ëîâóøêà. Ó íàñ áûë áîëüøîé îòðÿä,   
  
õîðîøèå êðåïêèå ðåáÿòà, íî «Óïèâàþùèõñÿ» áûëî ðàç â äåñÿòü áîëüøå, èìè ðóêîâîäèë   
  
ëè÷íî Âîëàäåìîðò. Âñå ïîãèáëè, ÿ áûë òÿæåëî ðàíåí, îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî Çëåé, íî îí   
  
òîæå èñòåêàë êðîâüþ. È òîãäà Âîëàíäåìîðò ñêîâàë åãî ìàãèþ è ïðîñòî óøåë. Íàñ   
  
îñòàëîñü òîëüêî äâîå ïîñðåäè áåñêðàéíåãî ñíåæíîãî ïîëÿ. Áûëà ñèëüíàÿ áóðÿ. Ìû íå   
  
ìîãëè íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü. ß íå ìîã äàæå ïîäíÿòüñÿ… è òîãäà… òîãäà… Ñåâåðóñ âçÿë ìåíÿ   
  
íà ðóêè è ïîøåë ñêâîçü áóðàí. Îí áûñòðî òåðÿë ñèëû, ÿ ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî á îíè   
  
áðîñèë ìåíÿ, òîãäà ó íåãî áóäåò øàíñ íà ñïàñåíèå, íî îí… îí… îí ñïàñ íàñ òîãäà.   
  
Ìû ïîëçëè ïî òóíäðå, öåïëÿÿñü ãîëûìè ðóêàìè çà îáëåäåíåëóþ çåìëþ, à çà íàìè,   
  
ïðèâëå÷åííûå çàïàõîì ñâåæåé êðîâè, øëè áåëûå ìåäâåäè. Îíè íàïàëè íà íàñ íî÷üþ â   
  
òåìíîòå. È òîãäà èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë Ñåâåðóñ âñåõ ðàçâåë íà ïàðëñóëòàíãå. Ìèëûå   
  
ìèøêè ïðîâîäèëè íàñ äî áëèæàéøåé äåðåâíè. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñäàåòñÿ, â ýòîì âû   
  
ïîõîæè.   
  
- ×òî áû òû íå ãîâîðèë, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðîñòèòü åãî è ïðèíÿòü, ÿ íå ìîãó äóìàòü î   
  
òîì, ÷òî ìû ïîõîæè…   
  
- Íå ìîæåøü èëè íå õî÷åøü?   
  
- Äà, Ðîí, ÿ íå õî÷ó áûòü íà íåãî ïîõîæèì, è ÿ íå õî÷ó áûòü ïîõîæèì íà íàøåãî   
  
îòöà.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîõîæ íà Âîëàíäåìîðòà, òàê æå, êàê è òû.   
  
- Íî îí åãî ñûí!   
  
- Íî òàê æå, êàê òû!   
  
- Ìû - ðàçíûå!   
  
- Îòöû íåñóò îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ñâîèõ äåòåé, íî ñûíîâüÿ íå âèíîâàòû äðóã ïåðåä   
  
äðóãîì çà îøèáêè ðîäèòåëåé.   
  
- Î, Ðîí! Ýòî òàê ñëîæíî, âñå òàê çàïóòàííî! ß òàê çàâèäóþ òåáå, ó òåáÿ   
  
íàñòîÿùàÿ íîðìàëüíàÿ ñåìüÿ.   
  
- Êîãî òû íàçûâàåøü íîðìàëüíîé ñåìüåé: ×àðëè ñ åãî «ïòè÷êàìè», èëè Äæèíè, à,   
  
ìîæåò, ñïèâàþùåãîñÿ áðþçãó Ïåðñè, èëè âåñåëûõ áëèçíÿøåê?!   
  
- Êñòàòè, ÿ õîòåë òåáÿ ñïðîñèòü, êàê òàì Äæèíè, ÿ ñëûøàë, îíà âûøëà çà   
  
Äîëãîïóñà? Êàê ó íåå äå…   
  
- Óãó! Äà, Ãàðè, äà. Êàê âûøëà çà Äîëãîïóñà, òàê è âåðíóëàñü. ß íå õîòåë áû   
  
ñîîáùàòü òåáå ýòó íîâîñòü âîò òàê, çäåñü è ïðè òàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, íî ðàç ìû   
  
çàãîâîðèëè íà ýòó òåìó…   
  
- Â ÷åì äåëî?   
  
- Ó òåáÿ åñòü äî÷ü. Òû îòåö, Ãàððè.   
  
- ???   
  
- Äæèíè íàçâàëà åå Ëèëè. Ñëàâíàÿ ìàëûøêà. - Ðîí ïîëåç â êàðìàí çà áóìàæíèêîì, -   
  
Âîò ó ìåíÿ åñòü òóò åå ôîòîãðàôèÿ. Ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ âîäèëè åå â   
  
ñåðïåíòàðèé.   
  
- Îíà… îíà òàêàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ… Ãîñïîäè, Ðîí! ß âåäü íè÷åãî íå çíàë… ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê   
  
íà ýòî ðåàãèðîâàòü… ÿ íå ãîòîâ… Ãîñïîäè, âåäü îíà óæå òàêàÿ áîëüøàÿ… Òàêàÿ   
  
áîëüøàÿ… íåò îíà òàêàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ… î, Ìåðëèí!   
  
- Âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî îíà - äî÷ü Äîëãîïóñà. Ãàððè, çíàåøü, à îíà ñ êàæäûì äíåì âñå   
  
áîëüøå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîõîæà íà òåáÿ.   
  
- Ëèëè… Ðîí, ìîæíî ÿ âîçüìó ó òåáÿ ýòó ôîòîãðàôèþ íà âðåìÿ?   
  
- Äà, Ãàððè, êîíå÷íî.   
  
- ß íå çíàþ, Ðîí, ìíå íóæíî ñâûêíóòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ. ß õî÷ó ïîáûòü îäèí…   
  
- Äà, Ãàððè ÿ ïîíèìàþ… Çíàåøü, Äæèíè ñåé÷àñ çäåñü â Ïàðèæå ñî ìíîé, âû áû ìîãëè   
  
âñòðåòèòüñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü… Íî âïðî÷åì, ýòî íå ìîå äåëî. Åñëè ÷òî - ÿ â îòåëå.   
  
Ðîí ïîäíÿëñÿ è íåòðåçâîé ïîõîäêîé çàêîâûëÿë ïðî÷ü. Ãàððè äîëãî åùå ñèäåë â   
  
êàäðå, òóïî ãëÿäÿ íà ìàëåíüêóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ. Ìàëûøêà íà íåé íàïîìèíàëà åìó Çëåÿ.   
  
«Äà. – äóìàë Ãàððè - âîò òàêîé ìàëåíüêèé Çëåé â ðîçîâîì ÷åï÷èêå ñ áàíòèêàìè.   
  
Òàêîé ìàëåíüêèé è òàêîé ñåðäèòûé. Âåäü åãî áðîñèë îòåö, êîãäà îí áûë òàêèì æå   
  
ìàëåíüêèì…» è âäðóã, ïî êàêîé-òî íåâåäîìîé ïðè÷èíå, Ïîòòåðó âïåðâûå â æèçíè   
  
íåâûíîñèìî ñèëüíî ñòàëî ñòûäíî. Ìó÷èòåëüíî ñòûäíî, àæ äî ñëåç. (Òàê åìó è íàäî!)   
  
Ýïèçîä äåñÿòûé. Îñîáûé âîçäóõ Ïàðèæà   
  
3 ìàðòà 2014   
  
18.45.36   
  
Ôðàíöèÿ.   
  
Ïàðèæ.   
  
Äæèíè è Ãåìèîíà ñèäåëè â êàôå íà Ýéôåëåâîé áàøíå â êàôå è ïèëè ãîðÿ÷èé øîêîëàä.   
  
Ðàññåÿííûå êàïåëüêè äîæäÿ áàðàáàíèëè ïî êðàþ ñòîëèêà. Äæèíè òåðåáèëà ïðàâóþ   
  
êîñè÷êó.   
  
- … íåò, Ãåðìà, ÿ ñåðüåçíî, âî âñåì ýòîì åñòü êàêàÿ-òî íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòü. Òû   
  
æèâåøü, ó÷èøüñÿ, ñòðîèøü ïëàíû íà æèçíü, à ïîòîì…   
  
- Îõ, íó â êîíöå êîíöîâ ó òåáÿ æå åñòü äî÷êà!   
  
- È åùå ó ìåíÿ åñòü Äîëãîïóïñ, è äâà õîëîñòûõ áðàòà, è äâà áðàòà ðîê-ìóçûêàíòà.   
  
È âîîáùå, ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ÷åãî åñòü, ïðàâäà, âñå ýòî ÿ íå çàêàçûâàëà!   
  
-Äåâóøêè, âàøèì ìàìàì çÿòüÿ íå íóæíû?   
  
-È çäåñü ýòè ðóññêèå ðîæè, - ïðîðû÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà:   
  
Íåò, íî ìîåìó ìóæó – äàíòèñòó - î÷åíü íóæíû êëèåíòû…   
  
Êîãäà ðîññèéñêèå òóðèñòû ðàñòàÿëè â ïàðèæñêîì òóìàíå, Äæèíè ïðîâîð÷àëà:   
  
-Âîò çà ÷òî òû èõ òàê, ìèëûå áûëè ðåáÿòà! Íåò, âîò òû ìíå ñêàæè, êîãäà â   
  
ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îáùàëàñü ñ íîðìàëüíûì ìóæ÷èíîé. ß óæå íå ñïðàøèâàþ, áûë ëè ýòî   
  
òâîé ìóæ èëè …   
  
-Â òîì òî è äåëî, ÷òî èëè…   
  
-Âîò òàêèå ìû òóò – ìîëîäûå, êðàñèâûå, ðûæèå. Ñèäèì íà Ýéôåëåâîé áàøíè è ÷òî   
  
õîòü áû îäíà çà…   
  
***   
  
À â ýòî âðåìÿ Ðîí äîáðàëñÿ äî ãîñòèíèöû è óæå ìå÷òàë óïàñòü íîñîì â ïîäóøêó, êàê   
  
âäðóã â õîëëå åãî îêëèêíóëè:   
  
-Âàì íå íóæåí ñëàâÿíñêèé øêàô?   
  
-Íåò, íî ÿ ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü âàì îòëè÷íóþ íèêåëèðîâàííóþ êðîâàòü, - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè   
  
îò÷åêàíèë Ðîí, ñ óæàñîì îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì.   
  
-Øóòêà! – ñêàçàëà ðàçâåðíóòàÿ ãàçåòà ñ äûðêîé ïî ñåðåäèíå, åñòåñòâåííî.   
  
-Åñëè âû áóäåòå ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, ïðîôåññîð. Êîëè÷åñòâî âàøèõ öåííûõ   
  
ñîòðóäíèêîâ ðåçêî ñîêðàòèòüñÿ, - øëåïíóëñÿ íà äèâàí÷èê ðÿäîì ñî Çëååì Ðîí.   
  
-Àé-ÿ-ÿ-é! Øàìïàíñêîå – áëàãîðîäíûé íàïèòîê. Èç ãîðëà. Íó ëàäíî – Ïîòòåð. Íî Âû   
  
– Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, ïîñëåäíèé îòïðûñê áëàãîðîäíîãî ñåìåéñòâà…   
  
-Èê'èêñêóçüìè!   
  
-… è âñå-òàêè, òîâàðèù àãåíò, ïî÷åìó Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé îïÿòü ðàíüøå íàñ çíàåò âñå î   
  
òîì - ÷òî, ãäå, êîãäà, ñ êåì è êàê äåëàåò Òîò-Êîòîðîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Ïîìèíàòü-Âñëóõ-Ïðè-Äåòÿõ-è-Áåðåìåííûõ-Æåíùèíàõ?   
  
- Ó íåå åñòü íàäåæíûé èñòî÷íèê – åå äðîæàéùàÿ ïîëîâèíà…   
  
À â ýòî âðåìÿ íà Ýéôåëåâîé áàøíå:   
  
-Â÷åðà ÿ âïåðâûå çà ÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà óâèäåëà ýòîãî áåëîáðûñîãî êîçëà. È òî – ïðè   
  
êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ!   
  
-Ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ, ÿ áû âåê ñâîåãî íå âèäåëà. À âîîáùå-òî – ñàìà âèíîâàòà, çíàåøü,   
  
äàâíî õîòåëà òåáÿ ñïðîñèòü, à çà÷åì òû, ñîáñòâåííî, çà íåãî âûøëà? Òû âåäü äàæå   
  
íå áûëà áåðåìåííà, è íèêòî íå òûêàë òåáå â áîê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, êîíâîèðóÿ ê   
  
àëòàðþ.   
  
-Õîòü êîãäà-òî Ðîí ïîâåë ñåáÿ êàê âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê.   
  
-Äà êàê òû ñìååøü ìîåãî áðàòà, äà òû ñàìà åãî äîâåëà, äà îí, äà îí… - Äæèíè   
  
âñêî÷èëà è ñòóêíóëà êóëà÷êîì ïî ñòîëó, òàê ÷òî çà ñîñåäíèì ñòîëèêîì ïîäïðûãíóëè   
  
÷àøêè, à çíàìåíèòàÿ êîíñòðóêöèÿ èíæåíåðà Ýéôåëÿ èñïóãàíî âçäðîãíóëà.   
  
- À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû äàâíî óæå âçðîñëûé ìàëü÷èê. Òû ÷òî, äî ñèõ ïîð ðåâíóåøü? –   
  
Çëåé çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå íå õîòåëîñü áû îáñóæäàòü ýòî.   
  
- Íå-íå-íå-íå! Âîò ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà ïîïîäðîáíåå. È âîîáùå, ÿ äîëæåí çàáîòèòüñÿ î   
  
äóøåâíîì ñàìî÷óâñòâèè ñâîèõ ñîòðóäíèêîâ.   
  
- Ýòî ñòàðàÿ èñòîðèÿ, ìíå íå õîòåëîñü áû åå âîðîøèòü…   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, îòâåòü ìíå íà îäèí âîïðîñ. Ñêîëüêî òû çíàêîì ñ ìèññèñ Ãåðìèîíîé   
  
Ìàëôîé, â äåâè÷åñòâå Ãðåéíäæåð?   
  
- Äâàäöàòü òðè ãîäà, ñåìü ìåñÿöåâ, òðè äíÿ è òðè ÷àñà   
  
- È ñêîëüêî èç íèõ òû â íåå âëþáëåí?   
  
- Äâàäöàòü òðè ãîäà, ñåìü ìåñÿöåâ, òðè äíÿ è íàâåðíîå óæå, - ãëÿäÿ íà ÷àñû   
  
ïðèêèíóë Ðîí, - ÷àñà äâà.   
  
- È ïî÷åìó çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ òåáå äàæå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ìîæíî êóïèòü   
  
êîëüöî è öâåòû, ñâîäèòü äåâóøêó â ðåñòîðàí è ìåæäó âòîðûì áëþäîì è äåñåðòîì   
  
íàìåêíóòü, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü íà íåé æåíèòüñÿ è çàâåñòè êó÷ó ìàëåíüêèõ Óèçëè.   
  
- ß ïûòàëñÿ, - ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè âûäîõíóë Ðîí, - âû íè÷åãî íå çíàåòå…   
  
- Âñå îá ýòîì çíàëè, âñå óæå äàâíî çíàëè è æäàëè. È çà íàøèìè ñïèíàìè Ìàëôîé   
  
ðàçâåðíóë òîòàëèçàòîð. Êîãäà æå îí íàêîíåö ðåøèëñÿ, êóïèë êîëüöî è öâåòû,   
  
ïðèãëàñèë ìåíÿ â ðåñòîðàí, è ìåæäó âòîðûì áëþäîì è äåñåðòîì íàìåêíóë, ÷òî õî÷åò   
  
íà ìíå æåíèòüñÿ è çàâåñòè êó÷ó ìàëåíüêèõ Óèçëè… - óæå ñðûâàëàñü íà êðèê   
  
Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- ×òî æå, èç-çà ýòîãî è ðåøèëà ñëîìàòü åìó æèçíü?!   
  
- Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü ñëîìàòü åé æèçíü, ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî åå êàðüåðà   
  
òàê ìíîãî äëÿ íåå çíà÷èò. ×òî ýòî âàæíåå íàøåé ëþáâè, ñåìüè.   
  
- È ÷òî æå îíà ñäåëàëà? – âîïðîñèë Çëåé, ïîäíèìàÿ âòîðóþ áðîâü.   
  
- Îíà îáîçâàëà ìåíÿ íèùèì øîâèíèñòîì, èç-çà ñâîåãî ýãîèçìà íåñïîñîáíûì…   
  
- Îí îêàçàëñÿ íåñïîñîáíûì ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó óìåðåòü ìåæäó ïëèòîé è   
  
ñòèðàëüíîé ìàøèíîé.   
  
- È ÷òî æå îí ñäåëàë? – âîïðîñèëà Äæèíè, ïîäíèìàÿ âòîðóþ áðîâü.   
  
- Îí, îí óøåë â òîò æå âå÷åð. È ÿ öåëûé ãîä äàæå íå çíàëà, ãäå îí è ÷òî ñ íèì.   
  
- ß óøåë â òó æå íî÷ü è çàïèñàëñÿ â Èíîñòðàííûé Ëåãèîí. ß íå ïèñàë è íå çâîíèë   
  
åé, ÿ ìíîãî ðàç óæå áûëî ïîäíèìàë òðóáêó, íî íå çíàë, ÷òî åé ñêàçàòü. ß áîëüøå   
  
íå áûë åé íóæåí. È êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëñÿ íà Ðîäèíó, ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî îíà óæå ïîëãîäà…   
  
- ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñ íèì, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî îí ïîãèá. ß áûëà â îò÷àÿíüå. È òóò   
  
ïîÿâèëñÿ Äðàêî. Îí áûë òàêèì ìèëûì, çàáîòëèâûì. ß çíàëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó   
  
ïîëþáèòü íèêîãî òàêæå, êàê ÿ ëþáèëà Ðîíà. Íî ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà æèòü äàëüøå,   
  
è ñîãðåòü õîòü ÷üå-íèáóäü ñåðäöå.   
  
- ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ïîëþáèòü íèêîãî òàê, êàê ÿ ëþáèë Ãåðìèîíó. Íèêòî íå ñìîæåò   
  
ñîãðåòü ìîå ñåðäöå. Îíà, îíà…   
  
- Îí… îí   
  
- … áûëà ïðàâà   
  
- … áûë ïðàâ   
  
- Âåðíûé îòâåò, ìèñòåð Óèçëè.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî øëà ê ñâîåìó íîìåðó. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê èõ ñ Äæèíè âûñòàâèëè èç   
  
êàôå çà íàðóøåíèå îáùåñòâåííîãî ïîðÿäêà, îñòàëñÿ êàêîé-òî íåïðèÿòíûé îñàäîê.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÷òî á äîñòàòü èç ñóìî÷êè êëþ÷è. Âäðóã äâåðü íàïðîòèâ   
  
îòêðûëàñü.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà, ìîæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. – Ó íåå êîëüíóëî ñåðäöå. Æåëåçíàÿ ëåäè   
  
æóðíàëèñòèêè íå ìîãëà âûíåñòè, ñòîëüêî ðîêîâûõ óäàðîâ çà îäèí âå÷åð.   
  
- ß î÷åíü óñòàëà, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ìû ìîæåì ïåðåíåñòè ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íà çàâòðà? – íî   
  
Ðîí çà ãîäû òÿæåëîé ðàáîòû ñóïåð-àãåíòîì íàó÷èëñÿ ïðÿòàòü êîçûðè â ðóêàâå.   
  
- Âû õîòèòå ïîëó÷èòü ýêñêëþçèâíîå èíòåðâüþ, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé? ß ìîãó îòâåòèòü íà   
  
âñå Âàøè âîïðîñû. È äàæå ïîäïèñàòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîé íåêîìïåòåíòíîñòè, åñëè Âû   
  
ìåíÿ ïîéìàåòå.   
  
«Îòêóäà ó íåãî ïîÿâèëàñü ýòà íåîòðàçèìàÿ êîøà÷üÿ óëûáêà», - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà:   
  
«Âñå æå îí ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ. ß íè÷åãî íå çíàþ îá ýòîì Ðîíàëüäå Óèçëè, êðîìå   
  
òîãî, ÷òî, êàæåòñÿ, âñå åùå åãî ëþáëþ»   
  
- Ñ ÷åãî âäðóã Âû ïîìåíÿëè ñâîå ðåøåíèå?   
  
- Íåò, âñå âîïðîñû âíóòðè. – Ðîí ñäåëàë øèðîêèé æåñò, ïðî ñåáÿ ïîâòîðÿÿ êàê   
  
çàêëèíàíèå «Ñåé÷àñ èëè íèêîãäà. Ñåé÷àñ èëè íèêîãäà». Çâåçäà «Âå÷åðíåãî Ïðîðîêà»   
  
ñòàÿëà â ìó÷èòåëüíîé íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè. – Ãåðìèîíà, òû ÷òî, ìåíÿ áîèøüñÿ?   
  
- Åùå ÷åãî! – îíà òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è âîøëà â íîìåð, ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü íåðâíóþ   
  
äðîæü.   
  
Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, èç-ïîä ëåñòíèöû âûãëÿíóëè Çëåé è Äæèíè ñ áèíîêëåì íà   
  
øåå.   
  
- Ó âàñ òàëàíò, ìèññèñ Äîëãîïóñ, íàäî ñêàçàòü âàøåìó áðàòó, ÷òî á îí Âàñ   
  
ïîâûñèë. Íî íå ñåé÷àñ, ÿ äóìàþ, åãî íå ñòîèò òðåâîæèòü äî óòðà.   
  
- Âû ìíå, íåñîìíåííî, áëåñòÿùå ïîäûãðàëè, ñàìà áû ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñïðàâèëàñü.   
  
- Äæåéí, Âû æå ïîçâîëèòå ñòàðèêó íàçûâàòü Âàñ ïî èìåíè, ÿ äàâíî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü   
  
ñ Âàìè…   
  
-Âû ñî ìíîé?! – ó Äæèíè îáå áðîâè âçëåòåëè ââåðõ áåç ìèìè÷åñêèõ ïðåëþäèé.   
  
- Âñå-òàêè Ëèëè ìîÿ ïëåìÿííèöà, è ÿ ïîäóìàë òû, äîëæíà çíàòü. Âåäü ýòî ÿ ïîñëàë   
  
Ãàððè â Èðàê, à ïîòîì…   
  
- Íåò, ïðîôåññîð Çëåé! Íå â ýòîé æèçíè! ×òî áû ñâåñòè ìåíÿ ñ âàøèì äðàãîöåííûì   
  
«Øðàìîì», äàæå ó Âàñ íå õâàòèò ñâîäíè÷åñêîãî òàëàíòà! Äîáðîé íî÷è! – è Äæèíè ñ   
  
ãîðäîñòüþ ïðîöîêàëà êàáëó÷êàìè ê ñâîåé äâåðè, áûñòðî îòêðûëà åå è ïîêàçàòåëüíî   
  
ãðîìêî çàõëîïíóëà. Çëåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë â äðóãîì êîíöå êîðèäîðà Ãàððè.   
  
«Èíòåðåñíî, îí äàâíî òàì ñòîèò? Ñëûøàë ëè îí ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Äæèíè?» Òåì   
  
âðåìåíåì Ãàððè ìðà÷íî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óäàëèëñÿ - «Ìîæåò äîãíàòü åãî?» - ïîäóìàë   
  
Çëåé – «Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí âñå íå òàê ïîíÿë? Äà è âîîáùå ïîãîâîðèòü?.. À íó åãî, òî   
  
æå ìíå. Äîñòàë!» Çëåé çàêîâûëÿë â íî÷íîé áàð, ðåøèâ, ÷òî â Ïàðèæå íàäî çàíÿòüñÿ   
  
ñîáîé, à íå ìëàäøèì áðàòèøêîé.   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, âû ïîäòâåðæäàåòå, ÷òî íå çíàåòå, ãäå â äàííûé ìîìåíò íàõîäèòñÿ   
  
Ð××? – íà ñàìîì äåëå åå ìó÷èë â äàííûé ìîìåíò äðóãîé âîïðîñ: «Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû   
  
äåëàåøü â Ïàðèæå, íî÷üþ, â íîìåðå ýòîãî ìóæ÷èíû? Áåðåøü èíòåðâüþ? Ãåðìèîíà, íå   
  
ñìåøè ñâîè òàïî÷êè!»   
  
- Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî Âû íåïðåìåííî, äîëæíû çàäàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ ñâîåìó   
  
ìóæó. Ãåðìèîíà, çà÷åì òû ïðèëåòåëà, âìåñòå ñ íàìè ñþäà? Òû õîòåëà ñäåëàòü   
  
ðåïîðòàæ, î òîì, êàê Ãàððè âûïóñêàþò èç òþðüìû? – Ðîí âñòàë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áàðó.   
  
- Ðîíàëüä, ìû òàê íå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü, òî÷íåå… ìèñòåð Óèçëè êàê íàñ÷åò Ð××? – «Îé,   
  
Ãåðìèîíà, êàê æå æ òàïî÷êàì ñìåøíî!»   
  
- Âû òàê íàïðÿæåíû. Äà ïîñëåäíèå äíè ó âñåõ íàñ âûäàëèñü íåñïîêîéíûå. Íå õîòèòå   
  
÷åãî-íèáóäü âûïèòü? Âèñêè ñ ñîäîâîé? Ìàðòèíè? Íåò. ß çíàþ. Øàðäîíå. Íå   
  
îòêàæèòåñü âûïèòü ñî ìíîé áîêàë?   
  
- Äà, íåìíîãî. – «Íó ÷òî äàëüøå?!» Ãåðìèîíà îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëàñü ñîáðàòü ìûñëè â   
  
êó÷ó, à íåðâû â êóëàê, òåì âðåìåíåì ïî òåëó îäíà çà îäíîé ïðîáåãàëè íåðâíûå   
  
âîëíû îò êàæäîãî âçãëÿäà Ðîíàëüäà.   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óçëè, ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî ó âàñ áûëà ïîõèùåíà ñåðüåçíàÿ óëèêà ïî ýòîìó   
  
äåëó?   
  
«Îíà íàðî÷íî òåáÿ, çëèò, Ðîí, äåðæèñü. Äðóãîãî øàíñà ó òåáÿ íå áóäåò óæå íè   
  
êîãäà, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çàâòðà òåáÿ ìîãóò ïðèãâîçäèòü Âàâîé-Êè-Áÿáåé» Ðîí   
  
ðàçëèë âèíî ïî áîêàëàì: «À ðó÷êè-òî òðÿñóòñÿ, òîæå ìíå ãåðîé-ëþáîâíèê».   
  
- Âû ñåãîäíÿ òàê íåîòðàçèìû. Çíàåòå, ÿ õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ, ÿ ãðóáî âåë ñåáÿ ñ Âàìè.   
  
Òû ïðîñòèøü ìåíÿ?   
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ïðåäëîæåííûé áîêàë, è ñäåëàëà áîëüøîé ãëîòîê:   
  
- ß íå ñåðæóñü íà ÂÀÑ. Ýòî Âàøà ðàáîòà, à ìîÿ ðàáîòà -òðåïàòü ëþäÿì íåðâû. Âû   
  
òîæå èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ.   
  
- ß íå ìîãó íà òåáÿ ñåðäèòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Íå ìîãó è íèêîãäà íå ìîã. – Ðîí ïðèñåë   
  
íà ïîë ó íîã Ãåðìèîíû.   
  
- Çíàåøü, ÿ ÷àñòî âåë ñåáÿ î÷åíü ãëóïî, ÿ ïðè÷èíèë òåáå ìíîãî ñòðàäàíèé, ïðîñòè   
  
ìåíÿ çà âñå. Èç âñåõ æåíùèí íà ñâåòå, òû åñòü è âñåãäà îñòàíåøüñÿ ñàìîé   
  
ïðåêðàñíîé. ß âñå ïîíèìàþ, Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîøëîãî íå âåðíóòü, íî ìíå íåâûíîñèìà   
  
ìûñëü, ÷òî òû æèâåøü, çàòàèâ íà ìåíÿ îáèäó. Åñëè çàâòðà ñî ìíîé ÷òî-íèáóäü   
  
ñëó÷èòñÿ, - Ðîí çàãëÿíóë â ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíå – ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèëà.   
  
- Ðîí, ÿ óæå äàâíî çàáûëà è ïðîñòèëà. Íî âñå æå îòâåòü ìíå õîòü íà îäèí âîïðîñ.   
  
- Äà. Íà êàêîé?   
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû ñåé÷àñ òàêîé ìèëûé, ïî÷åìó óãîùàåøü ìåíÿ âèíîì, è ãîâîðèøü   
  
êîìïëèìåíòû, è ïðîñèøü ïðîùåíüÿ?   
  
- Òî æå ìåíÿ çíàåøü, ÿ òóãîäóì. ß òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë, êàêèì îñòîëîïîì áûë âñå   
  
æèçíü. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ…   
  
***   
  
Èíîãäà â Ïàðèæå ïðîèñõîäÿò âîëøåáíûå âåùè, êîòîðûå íå ìîãëè ñëó÷èòüñÿ, íàâåðíîå,   
  
íè â êàêîì äðóãîì ãîðîäå. Íàâåðíîå, ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå â ýòîì ãîðîäå âìåñòî   
  
Ñîííîãî Ïîðîøêà ðàññûïàþò Ñîííûå ×åëîâå÷êè èç ñâîèõ ìåøî÷êîâ. Â òó íî÷ü Ðîí è   
  
Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòàëè ýòó ìàãèþ íà ñåáå.   
  
Ýïèçîä îäèííàäöàòûé. «Ïîñëåäíèé Ìàëôîé»   
  
4 ìàðòà 2014   
  
05.30.28   
  
Ôðàíöèÿ.   
  
Ïàðèæ.   
  
Ãðàíä-Îòåëü   
  
Ðàííèì âåñåííèì óòðîì ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ, êîãäà íàêîíåö øóìíûé ãîðîä ïîãðóçèëñÿ â   
  
êðàòêèé ñîí, òîëüêî ïàðèæñêèå êîòû ìîãëè ñ óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàòü ñòðàííóþ   
  
êàðòèíó. Ïî êàðíèçó Ãðàíä-Îòåëÿ, øóìÿ è òîëêàÿñü, øàòàÿñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó è   
  
íàñòóïàÿ äðóã äðóãó íà ðóêè, êàðàáêàëèñü ëþäè â ðàçâèâàþùèõñÿ ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ è   
  
æåíñêèõ ÷óëêàõ íà ãîëîâå. Ñðàçó áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî íà óìå ó íèõ ÷òî-òî íåäîáðîå.   
  
Çàìûêàþùèé öåïî÷êó, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îòïå÷àòàâ íà ñâîåé â îñòàëüíîì åùå   
  
áåçóïðå÷íî ÷åðíîé áîåâîé ìàíòèè ãîëóáèíûé ïîìåò, îêëèêíóë íàïðàâëÿþùåãî:   
  
-Äðàêî, òû íå ìîã áû îáúÿñíèòü íàì åùå ðàç, ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì ïðîñòî   
  
àïïàðèðîâàòü èëè íà õóäîé êîíåö ïðèêèíóòüñÿ ðàçíîñ÷èêàìè ïèööû?!   
  
-Òû íå çíàåøü, ñ êåì ìû èìååì äåëî, à ÿ çíàþ. Ñ íèì øóòêè ïëîõè, îí íà÷èñòî   
  
ëèøåí ÷óâñòâî þìîðà! Ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ ïîä íèì ñåìü ëåò õîäèë. Çäåñü âñþäó íàïè÷êàíû   
  
æó÷êè, ðàññòàâëåíû ìàãè÷åñêèìè ëîâóøêàìè, ñòåíû ïðîïèòàíû àíòèñåïòèêàìè – ñîâñåì   
  
êàê â Õîãâàðäòñå, íà ïîäõîäå ê íàøåé ãîñòèíîé.   
  
Èç îêîí îòåëÿ óæå íà÷àëè âûñîâûâàòüñÿ ãîëîâû ëþáîïûòíûõ ñëóøàòåëåé.   
  
-È òû äóìàåøü, ýòî âñå – íåò. ß íå ñîìíåâàÿñü, ÷òî îí òóò óñïåë çàâåðáîâàòü óæå   
  
âñåõ, äî ïîñëåäíåãî òàðàêàíà.   
  
-Äðàêî, à ìîæåò áûòü, âåðíåìñÿ, ïîêà íå ïîçäíî…   
  
Íî òóò ãîñòåïðèèìíî ðàñïàõíóëèñü ñòàâíè áëèæàéøåãî îêíà:   
  
-Òàê ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà òâîè ó÷åíèêè ñïóñòÿ ñòîëüêî ëåò âñïîìèíàþò î òåáå òàêèìè   
  
òåïëûìè ñëîâàìè. Äðàêî, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, çàõîäè! Äæåíòëüìåíû, è âû, ïðîøó.   
  
Â ïîëíîì îöåïåíåíèè Äðàêî è êîìïàíèÿ çàïîëçëè â ïðåçèäåíòñêèå àïàðòàìåíòû äëÿ   
  
íîâîáðà÷íûõ.   
  
-Èçâèíèòå çà áåñïîðÿäîê, ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ. Ïîçâîëüòå ó Âàñ óçíàòü î öåëè   
  
âàøåãî âèçèòà?   
  
-Òî÷íî, Âàâà-Êè-Áàáÿ! – îïîìíèëñÿ îòâàæíûé ïîòîìîê ðîäà Ìàëôîåâ.   
  
Âñêîðå ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü åãî ñïóòíèêè.   
  
Íî ïðîôåññîð íåäîëãî ãåðîè÷åñêè ñäåðæèâàë íåðàâíûå ñèëû ïðîòèâíèêè. Óñëûøàâ   
  
âçðûâû â ñîñåäíåì íîìåðå, Ðîí ïîäñêî÷èë, âûïðûãíóë èç êðîâàòè è óæå áûëî ðâàíóë   
  
íà ïîìîùü, íî âîâðåìÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí íå ãîòîâ ê áèòâå êàê íèêîãäà… Ïîêà îí   
  
íàòÿãèâàë íà ñåáÿ õàëàò, ïðîñíóëàñü è Ãåðìèîíà:   
  
-Ìèëûé, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò?   
  
È òóò âìåñòî îòâåòà, ïðîøèáèâ ñòåíó ãîëîâîé, â èõ ëþêñ ïîïðîùå âëåòåë Äðàêî.   
  
-Âîò ìíå òîæå èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòî òóò ó âàñ… - ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî, ìðà÷íî îöåíèâ   
  
îòêðûâøóþñÿ åìó ìèçàíöåíó.   
  
Ïîëîæåíèå ñïàñ êàê âñåãäà Ãàððè Ïîòòåð:   
  
-Íó ÷òî òóò îïÿòü ó Âàñ? ×òî çà øóì, âû óæå âñþ ãîñòèíèöó ïåðåáóäèëè. Ìàëôîé?   
  
-Ïîòòåð! ×óð ìåíÿ!!!   
  
Ìåæäó òåì îòâåðñòèå â íåñóùåé ñòåíå, ïðîëîæåííîå ñîâìåñòíûìè óñèëèÿìè Çëåÿ è   
  
Ìàëôîÿ, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñøèðÿëîñü ïîä íàïîðîì âñå íîâûõ è íîâûõ âëåòàþùèõ â   
  
êîìíàòó òåë.   
  
Ãîñòåé íàäî áûëî ÷åì-òî çàíÿòü, è ñêîðî â äðàêó âòÿíóëèñü âñå. Ñ ïîòîëêà   
  
îñûïàëèñü ñâåòèëüíèêè è øòóêàòóðêà, âîçäóõ íàïîëíèëñÿ ïåðüÿìè èç ðàçîäðàííûõ   
  
ïîäóøåê, îáëîìêè ìåáåëè òàÿëè ïðÿìî íà ëåòó.   
  
Ãàððè, ñöåïèâøèñü ñ Ìàëôîåì, êàòàëñÿ ïî ïîëó è ðâàë íà íåì çóáàìè îäåæäó. Çëåé,   
  
îòîáðàâ ó êîãî-òî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ïàëî÷êó, âåë ñòðåëüáó èç äâóõ îðóäèé, ëîâêî   
  
âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü îòâåðñòèåì â ñòåíå. Ðîí ïðîñòî õâàòàë «Ñìåðòåëüíûõ Åäîêîâ»   
  
ãîëûìè ðóêàìè è âûáðàñûâàë èõ â îòêðûòîå îêíî. Ïîñðåäè âñåãî ýòîãî áåçîáðàçèÿ,   
  
íà êðîâàòè ñèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàâøàÿñÿ ïðèêðûòüñÿ ïðîñòûíåé, è âîîáùå ïðîñòî   
  
ïðîñíóòüñÿ.   
  
Â ïûëó áèòâû íèêòî íå çàìåòèë, êàê àêêóðàòíî è íåçàìåòíî â êîìíàòó ïðîíèê   
  
âûñîêèé êðàñèâûé âîëøåáíèê â àëîé ìàíòèè ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. Îí äîñòàë èç   
  
êàðìàíà òðîòèëîâóþ øàøêó, ê êîòîðîé ñêîò÷åì áûë ïðèìîòàí áóäèëüíèê, è   
  
òîðæåñòâåííî âðó÷èë åãî Ãåðìèîíå.   
  
-Îëèâåð, ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? – ïîõëîïàëà ðåñíèöàìè «Çâåçäà Âå÷åðíåãî Ïðîðîêà».   
  
-Ãåðìèîíà, áðîñü íåìåäëåííî, - êðèêíóë Äðàêî è ðâàíóë áûëî ê êðîâàòè. Íî íà íåì   
  
ïîâèñ Ïîòòåð, íàìåðòâî âöåïèâøèñü çóáàìè â ÿãîäèöó.   
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì âûñîêèé êðàñèâûé âîëøåáíèê â àëîé ìàíòèè ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè   
  
ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñïîêîéíî îòïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó.   
  
-Ðîí, çàäåðæè åãî! – êðèêíóë Çëåé.   
  
Âûêèíóâ ïîñëåäíåãî óïèâàþùåãîñÿ â îêíî, Ðîíàëüä êèíóëñÿ âñëåä çà íåçíàêîìöåì â   
  
àëîé ìàíòèè è ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè.   
  
-Ãåðìèîíà, áðîñàé, ñåé÷àñ ðâàíåò! – êðèêíóë Äðàêî è èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ñòðÿõíóë ñ   
  
ñåáÿ Ñïàñèòåëÿ Âñåëåííîé. Ïîäáåæàë ê æåíå, âûõâàòèë èç åå ðóê òðîòèëîâóþ øàøêó ñ   
  
ïðèìîòàííûì ê íåé ñêîò÷åì áóäèëüíèêîì, áðîñèë åå â óãîë è çàêðûë øèðîêîé ñïèíîé   
  
ëþáèìóþ.   
  
Ðâàíóëî. Åùå ìèíóòû äâå ðåæóùèé ãëàçà ãóñòîé äûì ñêðûâàë óæàñàþùóþ êàðòèíó   
  
ðàçðóøåíèé.   
  
Ïåðâîé íàêîíåö î÷íóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ñèëüíî çàêàøëÿëà.   
  
-Äðàêî, òû ãäå…?   
  
-Çäåñü, ðîäíàÿ, - ïðîõðèïåëè åé â îòâåò.   
  
Ñ òðóäîì ïðèïîäíÿâ òÿæåëîå òåëî ìóæà, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåðíóëà Äðàêî íà ñïèíó. È   
  
íåæíî óáðàëà îêðîâàâëåííûå áåëûå ïðÿäè ñ åãî ëèöà.   
  
-×òî ñ òîáîé? - ãîëîñ ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîãíóë.   
  
- Êàæåòñÿ ýòî êîíåö… - ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé è çàêàøëÿë, èçî ðòà ïî   
  
áåëîñíåæíîé êîæå ïîòåêëà òîíêàÿ ñòðóéêà àëîé êðîâè.   
  
- Î, íåò! Íåò, Äðàêî, íåò - Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ìóæà çà ïëå÷è, èç ãëàç áðûçíóëè   
  
ñëåçû – Íåò, Äðàêî!   
  
Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿë îñëàáåâøóþ ðóêó è êîñíóëñÿ åå ëèöà:   
  
- Íå íàäî ïëàêàòü, Ãåðìèîíà, íå íàäî, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå,- îí ñíîâà   
  
çàêàøëÿëñÿ.   
  
- Äà, Äðàêî…   
  
- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, çà âñå, ÿ áûë ïëîõèì ìóæåì, äëÿ òåáÿ, íî ýòî íå íàøà ñ òîáîé   
  
âîéíà. – åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü òðóäíî äûøàòü, âçãëÿä åãî øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòûõ ãîëóáûõ   
  
ãëàç íàïîëíÿëñÿ æóòêèì òóìàíîì, - ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîñòè, ÷òî íå ñìîã   
  
ñäåëàòü òåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé, íå ïîçâîëÿé, íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëÿé ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ìû íå   
  
ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà, ïðîñòè… - Îí ñäåëàë åùå îäèí ñëàáûé âäîõ è çàìåð. Ãåðìèîíà   
  
âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íåîæèäàííî ñòàëî òèõî âîêðóã, òèõî è ïóñòî. Îíà   
  
íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà ìóæà â åùå òåïëûå ãóáû, ïîòîì îñòîðîæíî çàêðûëà åìó   
  
ãëàçà. – Äðàêî. – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà – Ñäàâëåííûå ðûäàíèÿ ñîòðÿñëè åå ãðóäü, -   
  
Äðàêî!   
  
Ýïèçîä äâåíàäöàòûé.   
  
Âðàãàì íå ñäàåòñÿ íàø ãîðäûé «Âðàÿã»   
  
4 ìàðòà 2014   
  
12.42.08   
  
Ãàâàè.   
  
Ïîãîíÿ äëèëàñü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Ïðåñëåäîâàòåëü è ïðåñëåäóåìûé óæå äàâíî   
  
âûìîòàëèñü. Ðîí ïîòåðÿë àëóþ ìàíòèþ èç âèäó åùå íàä ìàòåðèêîì è òåïåðü ïðîäîëæàë   
  
ïîãîíþ, ïîëàãàÿñü ëèøü íà ñâîþ èíòóèöèþ. Åãî äàâíî óæå ìó÷èëà îäíà ìûñëü: «×òî   
  
íå òàê? Ãäå ÿ óæå âèäåë ýòîãî âûñîêîãî âîëøåáíèêà â àëîé ìàíòèè è ñ ãîëóáûìè   
  
ãëàçàìè, è ãäå æå ÿ ìîã åãî âñòðå÷àòü?» ßðêîå ñîëíöå ñëåïèëî â ãëàçà, îòðàæàÿñü   
  
îò âîäíîé ãëàäè.   
  
Âäðóã âäàëè, íà ãîðèçîíòå, ïîêàçàëàñü ïåñ÷àíàÿ ïîëîñà. Åùå íåìíîãî è íîãè Ðîíà   
  
êîñíóëèñü ãîðÿ÷åãî ïåñêà. Âîêðóã íè äóøè, ëèøü ìîðñêîé áðèç øåâåëèë ëèñòüÿ   
  
ïðèáðåæíûõ ïàëüì. Ðîí ñäåëàë ïàðó øàãîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê áàíàíîâîé ðîùè, êàê òóò   
  
èç-çà áëèæàéøåãî ñòâîëà êàê âñåãäà â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè. «È íå ïå÷åò æå åìó!» -   
  
ïîäóìàë Ðîí, óëûáàÿñü, âûøåë Âîëàíäåìîðò.   
  
-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê! Äàâíî õîòåë ñ Âàìè ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ. ß ìíîãî î Âàñ   
  
íàñëûøàí.   
  
-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Òîò-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Ïîìèíàòü-Ïðè-Äåòÿõ-è-Áåðåìåííûõ-Æåíùèíàõ!   
  
-Íå íàäî óñëîâíîñòåé, äëÿ äðóçåé ÿ ïðîñòî «Òîì»! Êàê òàì ìîÿ ñåìüÿ? Âû ñóìåëè   
  
ñòàòü ìîèì ñûíîâüÿì òàêèì äðóãîì, êàêèì ÿ è íèêîãäà íå ìîã áû.   
  
Ïîêà Âîëàíäåìîðò çàãîâàðèâàë çóáû ïåðâîìó ñóïåð àãåíòó Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè, ñçàäè   
  
òèõîíüêî ïîäêðàëñÿ Âóä, (à ýòî, êàê âû óæå íàâåðíîå äîãàäàëèñü, áûë èìåííî îí),   
  
è îãëóøèë Ðîíà ïðèêëàäîì âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè ïî ãîëîâå.   
  
Êîãäà ñîçíàíèå âåðíóëîñü, Ðîí îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ïðèêîâàííûì ê ñûðîé êàìåííîé ñòåíå.   
  
Âîêðóã âïåðåìåæêó ñ âåëèêîëåïíîé êîëëåêöèåé èíñòðóìåíòîâ äëÿ ïûòîê è îñòàíêîâ   
  
ðàçíîé ñòåïåíè ñâåæåñòè, ìèãàëè è ïîäìèãèâàëè êîìïüþòåðû, äåòåêòîðû ëæè è åùå   
  
áîëåå ïîäîçðèòåëüíûå ìåõàíèçìû. Òàêæå èìåëîñü ïàðî÷êà îãðîìíûõ âèäåîêîòëîâ, èç   
  
êîòîðûõ âàëèë ãóñòîé êðàñíûé äûì.   
  
-Ïðîäîëæèì íàø ðàçãîâîð, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê! Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, çäåñü àòìîñôåðà áîëüøå   
  
ðàñïîëàãàåò ê äîâåðèòåëüíîé áåñåäå. Íàäåþñü, Âû íå îáèäèòåñü íà ýòî, -   
  
Âîëàíäåìîðò êèâíóë íà æåëåçíûå öåïè, ìíîãî ðàç îáìîòàííûå âîêðóã Ðîíà, -   
  
Ïîíèìàåòå – ìîÿ áåçîïàñíîñòü ïðåâûøå âñåãî, è ïîýòîìó èíîãäà ìîè ðåáÿòà ñëåãêà   
  
ïåðåãèáàþò ïàëêó.   
  
Ðîí ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë.   
  
- Îäíàêî ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè. Ãëàâíûé âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé çàíèìàåò ìåíÿ ïîñëåäíèå   
  
ïîëâåêà – ýòî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå ïðåñëîâóòîãî Ðóññêîãî ×åðíîãî ×åìîäàí÷èêà. Èòàê,   
  
ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ÷òî Âû ìîæåòå ìíå ñêàçàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó?   
  
- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ õîòåë âàì çàäàòü òîò æå ñàìûé âîïðîñ, ñýð.   
  
- Òîì, ÿ æå ïðîñèë íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ «Òîì», - Âîëàíäåìîðò óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ íà   
  
áëèæàéøåé äûáå, äîñòàë çåðêàëüöå è ïèíöåò, è ïðèöåëèëñÿ ê ñâîåé ïðàâîé áðîâè, -   
  
Çíà÷èò, Âû íå õîòèòå äîáðîâîëüíî ïîìî÷ü ìíå? Àé! Çíà÷èò, ïðèäåòñÿ îñâåæèòü âàì   
  
ïàìÿòü.   
  
- Êðóöèî! – âçäîõíóë ãëàâíûé çëîäåé âñåõ âðåìåí è íàðîäîâ.   
  
Ðîí ñòèñíóë çóáû.   
  
- Íåïëîõî, íåïëîõî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè! À åùå ðàç? Êðóöèî.   
  
Ðîí ñíîâà ñòèñíóë çóáû. Ó íåãî çàõîäèëè æåëâàêè.   
  
- È íà áèñ, ïîæàëóéñòà. Êðóöèî!   
  
Ðîíà ïðîøèá õîëîäíûé ïîò, â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî.   
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, Âû âñå åùå íå õîòèòå ìíå íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü? – Âîëàíäåìîðò ïðèíÿëñÿ   
  
çà âòîðóþ áðîâü.   
  
- Äà ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå! Âû æå ñàìè åãî è âûêðàëè!   
  
- Àé-ÿé-ÿé, êàê íåõîðîøî îáâèíÿòü ÷åñòíûõ ãðàæäàí â ïîäîáíûõ ãíóñíîñòÿõ! Âû   
  
î÷åíü íå âåæëèâû, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê. Ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèìåíèòü ê Âàì ñåðüåçíûå ìåðû. –   
  
óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ïèíöåòîì ê áðîâÿì Ðîíà.   
  
Ïðè âèäå íàïðàâëåííîãî íà íåãî îðóäèÿ ïûòêè Ðîí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.   
  
Ýïèçîä òðèíàäöàòûé.   
  
Áðàòñòâî Ìîëíèè   
  
4 ìàðòà 2014   
  
18.05.06   
  
Ñåêðåòíàÿ áàçà ñëóæáû «Ãàììà»   
  
Àíãëèÿ   
  
Â êîìíàòå ñ çàøòîðåííûìè îêíàìè è õîëîäíûì êàìèíîì, ñîãíóâøèñü íàä êîòëîì   
  
íàáëþäåíèÿ, ñòîÿë Çëåé. Ïåðèîäè÷åñêè îí ïîâòîðÿë ïîçûâíûå:   
  
-Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê, ãäå òû áûë?! Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê, ãäå òû áûë?! Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê?! Âûçûâàåò   
  
Ôîíòàíêà, âûçûâàåò Ôîíòàíêà. Ïðèåì.   
  
Çàáèâøèñü â óãîë, Äæèíè ñ àòëàñîì íà ïåðåâåñ âîò óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç ïûòàëàñü   
  
îïðåäåëèòü êîîðäèíàòû ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèÿ Ðîíà.   
  
Óñòàâ ñëîíÿòüñÿ ïî ñåêðåòíîìó îáúåêòó áåç äåëà, Ãàððè íàêîíåö íàáðàëñÿ õðàáðîñòè   
  
è ïðîøìûãíóë â ïîëóîòêðûòóþ äâåðü. Íà öûïî÷êàõ ïðîêðàëñÿ ê Äæèíè, ñòàðàÿñü íå   
  
ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèÿ Çëåÿ:   
  
-Íó êàê, åñòü íîâîñòè?   
  
-Íåò, àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî.   
  
-À êàê Ãåðìèîíà?   
  
-Îíà òîëüêî íåäàâíî çàñíóëà, ÿ åëå åå óñïîêîèëà.   
  
-Áåäíÿæêà, äëÿ íåå ýòî òàêàÿ òðàãåäèÿ.   
  
-Ìû äîëæíû íàéòè Ðîíà, îíà íå ìîæåò ïîòåðÿòü èõ îáîèõ â îäèí äåíü!   
  
-Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê, ãäå òû áûë?! Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê, ãäå òû áûë?! Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê?! Âûçûâàåò   
  
Ôîíòàíêà, âûçûâàåò Ôîíòàíêà. Ïðèåì.   
  
Íåîæèäàííî ðàñïàõíóëàñü äâåðü, è âñå ïîòåðÿëè äàð ðå÷è. Â äâåðÿõ ñòîÿë âåñåëûé   
  
Õàãðèä ñ æåëòûì ÷åìîäàíîì è çåëåíûì çîíòèêîì, â áåðìóäàõ, ãàâàéêå, ñîëíå÷íûõ   
  
î÷êàõ è ãàâàéñêîì æå öâåòî÷íîì îæåðåëüå.   
  
-À ãäå âñå? ß ÷åé-òà ïðîïóñòèë?   
  
-Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê, ãäå òû áûë?! Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê, ãäå òû áûë?! Ðûæèê-Ïûæèê?! Âûçûâàåò   
  
Ôîíòàíêà, âûçûâàåò Ôîíòàíêà. Ïðèåì.   
  
-Ýòà, òàê Ðîí… ß åãî âèäåë, êîãäà âîçâðàùàëñÿ ñ âóèê-åíäà. Íó, íà Ãàâàÿõ, åñòü   
  
òàì áóõòî÷êà. Òàì, ãäå ÿ îáû÷íî ñíèìàþ áóíãàëî… Òàì òàêèå çàáàâíûå èãóàíû…   
  
-Õàãðèä, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëþ Âàñ ê îðäåíó Ìåðëèíà ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè, - Ñåâåðóñ âñêî÷èë è   
  
ïîâèñ íà Õàãðèäå.   
  
-Ñâèñòàòü âñåõ íà âåðõ! – ïðîêðè÷àëà Äæèíè.   
  
Ñïóñòÿ êàê-òî ïÿòü ìèíóò óæå âñå ïîäðàçäåëåíèå «Ãàììà» íà÷èùàëà ñâîèõ áîåâûå   
  
ïàëî÷êè è ìåòëû. Çëåé óïàêîâûâàë ïîõîäíûé êîòåë. Ê íåìó ïîäîøåë âñå åùå   
  
íåñêîëüêî ðàñòåðÿííûé Ãàððè:   
  
-Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ áû òîæå õîòåë ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèå â îïåðàöèè.   
  
-ß äóìàþ, Âû åùå íå ñîâñåì îïðàâèëèñü ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî çàäàíèÿ. ß íàñòîÿòåëüíî   
  
ðåêîìåíäóþ âàì «take some aspirin and go to bed».   
  
-Ñåâåðóñ, òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ äîëæåí ëåòåòü ñ âàìè! - âûïàëèë Ãàððè.   
  
-Ýòî áîëüøàÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Íà êàðòó ïîñòàâëåíà æèçíü íàøåãî ëó÷øåãî àãåíòà, -   
  
òóò Ãàððè îáèæåííî âñõëèïíóë. Çëåé ïîïûòàëñÿ îáîãíóòü åãî è âûéòè, íî «Øðàì»   
  
ñõâàòèë åãî çà ëîêîòü:   
  
-Ñåâåðóñ, îí ìîé æå äðóã, ÿ äîëæåí ñäåëàòü âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè åãî.   
  
Âîçìîæíî ÿ ðàíüøå ñîâåðøàë îøèáêè, íî äàé ìíå ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ – è ÿ òåáÿ íå   
  
ïîäâèäó.   
  
-Ýòî ïðîòèâ ìîèõ ïðàâèë.   
  
-Êàê òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ õî÷ó òåáå ïîìî÷ü. Îäèí òû ìîæåøü íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ!   
  
-Òû çàáîòèøüñÿ î Ðîíå èëè î ñåáå?   
  
-Êàê òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü òàêîå?! ß íè÷åãî íå ñìîãó ñäåëàòü, åñëè òû íå äàøü ìíå   
  
âîçìîæíîñòè äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ÷åãî-òî ñòîþ!   
  
-Ó òåáÿ åñòü ðîâíî äâå ìèíóòû íà ñáîðû, è ó÷òè – ÿ íå áóäó íÿí÷èòüñÿ ñ òîáîé.   
  
-Äà, Ñåâ! Íàáåðåì èì âñåì çàäíèöó!!!   
  
Ýïèçîä ÷åòûðíàäöàòûé. «Óìðè, íî íå ñåé÷àñ»   
  
4 ìàðòà 2014   
  
21.45.16   
  
Ãàâàéè   
  
Ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ ïûòêà ïðîäîëæàëàñü óæå íå ïåðâûé ÷àñ. Îïïîíåíòû âñå íèêàê íå ìîãëè   
  
äîãîâîðèòüñÿ, ó êîãî æå íàõîäèòüñÿ Ð××. Ó îáîèõ çàêàí÷èâàëîñü òåðïåíèå. Ó Ðîíà ê   
  
òîìó æå çàêàí÷èâàëèñü áðîâè. «Çà ÷òî æå îí ïðèìåòñÿ ïîñëå…?», - â îò÷àÿíüå   
  
ïîäóìàë îí, íàñëûøàííûé î çâåðñòâàõ ñàìîãî ñòðàøíîãî çëîäåÿ ñîâðåìåííîñòè.   
  
Âîøåë ïðåäàòåëü Îëèâåð Âóä:   
  
- Øåô, ó íàñ ãîñòè íà ïÿòîì óðîâíå.   
  
- Ïîéäó – âñòðå÷ó, à ñ Âàìè, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ìû çàêîí÷èì ïîçæå.   
  
Âîëàíäåìîðò íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè, íî âäðóã áîêîâàÿ ñòåíà âçîðâàëàñü, è â êîìíàòó   
  
âîðâàëñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.   
  
- Âñåì ñòîÿòü, ðóêè ââåðõ, ëèöîì ê ñòåíå è áðîñüòå ïàëî÷êè! Ãäå ýòà ñâîëî÷ü?!   
  
Õîðîì, è ïî òó, è ïî ýòó ñòîðîíó áàððèêàä, âñëóõ çàäàëèñü âîïðîñîì:   
  
- Òû êîãî èìååøü â âèäó, Ãàððè?   
  
- Óòî÷íè, ñûíîê. - Ïîäíÿë ïðàâóþ áðîâü Âîëàíäåìîðò.   
  
Íî òóò ïðîãðåìåë ñëåäóþùèé âçðûâ è â íåñ÷àñòíóþ êîìíàòó, ñìåòàÿ Ïîòòåðà,   
  
âîðâàëñÿ Çëåé:   
  
- Âñåì ñòîÿòü, ðóêè ââåðõ, ëèöîì ê ñòåíå è áðîñüòå ïàëî÷êè! Ãäå ýòà ñâîëî÷ü?!   
  
Âîëàíäåìîðò ìîë÷à ïîäíÿë âòîðóþ áðîâü.   
  
Íî òðåòèé âçðûâ çàñòàë âðàñïëîõ âñåõ.   
  
- Êòî òàì åùå? – èñêðåííå óäèâèëñÿ Ñàìàÿ-Áîëüøàÿ-Áÿêà, îí áû ïîäíÿë åùå îäíó   
  
áðîâü, íî îíè ó íåãî çàêîí÷èëèñü.   
  
- Âñåì ñòîÿòü, ðóêè ââåðõ, ëèöîì ê ñòåíå è áðîñüòå ïàëî÷êè! Ãäå ýòà ñâîëî÷ü?! –   
  
Äæèííè, êàê è âñåãäà, áûëà íà øïèëüêàõ, è ïîýòîìó äîáðàëàñü ïîñëåäíåé.   
  
- À Âàì òî ÿ ÷òî ñäåëàë, ìîëîäàÿ ëåäè?   
  
-Âíó÷êó êîãäà ïðîâåäàåøü? Äóìàåøü ëåãêî ðàñòèòü ðåáåíêà îäíîé?! Òâîè ñûíîâüÿ   
  
òîëüêî è óìååò…   
  
- Ìèññèñ Äîëãîïóïñ! – âçðåâåë Çëåé.   
  
- … ÷òî áåçîáðàçíè÷àòü!   
  
- ×òî, ó ìåíÿ óæå åñòü âíóêè? ×üåé-òî ÿ óïóñòèë, Ñåâåðóñ, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, òû ìåíÿ   
  
ðàäóåøü!   
  
- Àâàäà-Êåáàâðà! – îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.   
  
- È òåáå òîãî æå.   
  
Â ýòî âðåìÿ Äæèíè ïîäñêî÷èëà ê Ðîíó è íà÷àëà åãî ñïåøíî îòâÿçûâàòü.   
  
- Âå÷íî ñ òîáîé ïðèõîäèòüñÿ âîçèòüñÿ, êàê ñ ìàëåíüêèì!   
  
Âîêðóã ñòîÿë äûì êîðîìûñëîì. ×åðåç ïðîáîèíó â ñòåíå áûëà âèäíà êðîâàâàÿ ñå÷à:   
  
ñîòðóäíèêè ïîäðàçäåëåíèÿ «Ãàììà» äðàëèñü ñ «Åäîêàìè».   
  
È íèêòî íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî â êîìíàòó ñíîâà ïîäëî ïðîêðàëñÿ âûñîêèé êðàñèâûé   
  
âîëøåáíèê â àëîé ìàíòèè è ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. Îí ñæèìàë â ðóêå î÷åðåäíóþ   
  
ïåòàðäó, ñ ïðèìîòàííûì ê íåé ñêîò÷åì ýëåêòðîííûì áóäèëüíèêîì. Íî ýòî åùå íå âñå,   
  
â äðóãîé ðóêå îí äåðæàë Ð××, êîòîðûé òóò æå íàìåðòâî ñêëåèë ñî ñâîèì âçðûâíûì   
  
óñòðîéñòâîì.   
  
Óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé íåãîäÿé îêàçàëñÿ â öåíòðå êîìíàòû è óêðàäêîé îñòàâèë   
  
âñå ýòî íà ãëàâíîì ïûòî÷íîì ñòîëå, ëè÷íîì ñòîëå ñâîåãî áîññà.   
  
- Çàäåðæèòå Âóäà! – êðèêíóë êòî-òî íàáëþäàòåëüíûé.   
  
- Ñòîé, ïîäëåö! – ïðîðû÷àë Ðîí è ðâàíóë âñëåä çà ïðåäàòåëåì.   
  
Äæèíè, êàê åäèíñòâåííîå íåçàäåéñòâîâàííîå ëèöî, îñòàëàñü îäèí íà îäèí ñ ãîòîâûì   
  
÷åðåç âîñåìü ìèíóò òðèäöàòü ÷åòûðå ñåêóíäû âçîðâàòüñÿ Ð××.   
  
- Âñå âçëåòèò íà âîçäóõ ÷åðåç âîñåìü ìèíóò òðèäöàòü äâå, òî åñòü îäíó, òî åñòü…   
  
- ðàñòåðÿííî õëîïàëà ðåñíèöàìè Äæèíè, - ÷òî æå äåëàòü?   
  
- Ìèññ Óèçëè, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî íà ïÿòîì êóðñå ÿ çðÿ ïîñòàâèë Âàì   
  
òðîéêó ïî ýòîìó ìàòåðèàë! – âîñêëèêíóë Çëåé, óâåðòûâàÿñü îò î÷åðåäíîãî Êðóñèî.   
  
***   
  
Ðîí ïðåñëåäîâàë Îëèâåðà Âóäà, áåæàâøåãî ïî çàòåéëèâûì, çàïîëíåííûì ïîëóìðàêîì è   
  
æóòêèìè èñïàðåíèÿìè, êîðèäîðàì. Ïîä íîãàìè ÷òî-òî õëþïàëî, ïàðó ðàç Ðîí   
  
ñïîòûêàëñÿ è ïàäàë, ðàñïóãèâàÿ ìèðíûõ âîäÿíûõ êðûñ. Òàêæå ïðèõîäèëîñü   
  
óâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ îò ïðîêëÿòèé, êîòîðûìè áûâøèé ãðèôôèíäîðåö îòñòðåëèâàëñÿ ÷åðåç   
  
ïëå÷î. Èíîãäà ïîïàäàëèñü ìèðíî ñïÿùèå òðîëëè. Âóä ïèõàë èõ íà õîäó, â íàäåæäå,   
  
÷òî îíè ïðîñíóòüñÿ è ïðèäóò åìó íà ïîìîùü. Íî òðîëëè åùå íå âûøëè èç çèìíåé   
  
ñïÿ÷êè, è ïîäíÿòü èõ íà ïîäâèãè áûëî íå òàê òî ïðîñòî.   
  
Îòâàæíûé ñóïåð àãåíò çàìåòèë, ÷òî òîò, êîãî îí ïðåñëåäîâàë, çàáèðàëñÿ âñå âûøå è   
  
âûøå ïî ñòóïåíÿì, è, íàêîíåö, îíè âûáåæàëè íà îòêðûòûé âîçäóõ è îêàçàëèñü íà   
  
êðîõîòíîé ïëîùàäêå, âîçâûøàâøåéñÿ íàä âñåì îñòðîâîì íà óñòðàøàþùåé âûñîòå. Îáà   
  
òóò æå ñòàëè çàäûõàòüñÿ, ñõâàòèëèñü çà áîêà è ñîãíóëèñü ïîïîëàì.   
  
Ïåðâûì ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ Ðîí.   
  
-Ïî÷åìó, Îëèâåð? Òû æå áûë îäíèì èç íàñ! – âûäîõíóë îí ñ ãîðå÷üþ.   
  
-Íå ïîäõîäè, Óèçëè. Èëè òâîÿ æàëêàÿ æèçíü îáîðâåòñÿ åùå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ òîãî õî÷ó!   
  
- âñêèíóë ïàëî÷êó Âóä.   
  
-ß íå áóäó â òåáÿ ñòðåëÿòü, äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì êàê ìóæ÷èíà ñ ìóæ÷èíîé.   
  
-Êàê ìóæ÷èíà ñ ìóæ÷èíîé?! Ãäå áûë òû ñ òâîèì ãðåáàííûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì è ïîíèìàíèåì,   
  
êîãäà îäèííàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä ñëîìàë ìîþ æèçíü!   
  
-Î ÷åì òû?! – Ðîí óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë òî, ÷òî îñòàâèë åìó îò áðîâåé Âîëàíäåìîðò.   
  
-Íó, êîíå÷íî! Íàø ñëàâíûé ñóïåðãåðîé, íàø çâåçäíûé ìàëü÷èê äàæå íå çàìåòèë   
  
ýòîãî. Íàïðÿãèñü, íàïðÿãèñü, Óèçëè. Îäèííàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä êîíêóðñ íà ìåñòî   
  
âðàòàðÿ â Êâèäè÷÷íîé Àðìåéñêîé êîìàíäå. Ëó÷øåé êîìàíäå Àíãëèè. – Îëèâåð ñãëîòíóë   
  
è îòñòóïèë íà øàã:   
  
-È êîãî æå âçÿëè?! Åñòåñòâåííî ãîðó ìûøö ñî âñåìè ýòèìè Îðäåíàìè Ìåðèíà íà åãî   
  
êèòåëå. Êîíå÷íî, âåäü îí ìîã ïîëíîñòüþ çàêðûòü ñîáîé êîëüöî! Ñêàæè ìíå, Óèçëè,   
  
òîëüêî ÷åñòíî, çà÷åì òåáå ýòî áûëî íàäî? Çà÷åì?! Òîëüêî èç ãëóïîãî òùåñëàâèÿ. Òû   
  
õîòü çíàåøü, êàê ãëóïî òàêîé îðàíãóòàíã, êàê òû âûãëÿäèò âåðõîì íà ìåòëå. Íî   
  
íåò, òåáå – áóëüäîçåðó - âñåãäà íàäî áûòü ïåðâûì, è òû ñìåòåøü âñåõ ñ ïóòè! Òû   
  
íèêîãäà è íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ, ÷òî òî, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ ëèøü î÷åðåäíîé ïðèç, äëÿ êîãî-òî   
  
ìîæåò áûòü ñìûñëîì æèçíè?! ß æèë, ÿ äûøàë îäíèì êâèäè÷÷åì…   
  
Âóäà áèëà êðóïíàÿ äðîæü, íà ôîíå çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà ñòàëî êàê-òî îñîáåííî âèäíî,   
  
÷òî â ñðàâíåíèè ñ Ðîíîì îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïî÷òè êàðëèê. Ðîí çàìåòèë ýòî è   
  
ñìóùåííî ññóòóëèëñÿ:   
  
-Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, íà ÷òî ÿ ïîøåë, ÷òîáû èìåòü øàíñ êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîïàñòü â   
  
ýòó êîìàíäó? Êàê ìåíÿ íå õîòåëè áðàòü íà àðìåéñêóþ ñëóæáó, êàê ÿ ïîääåëûâàë   
  
ñïðàâêè äëÿ ìåäêîìèññèè, êàê íàäðûâàëñÿ, êîãäà ñäàâàë íà êðàïîâûé áåðåò, êàê   
  
ïîñëå äîëãèõ óíèæåíèé áûë íàêîíåö çà÷èñëåí â ñòðîéáàò ñ èñïûòàòåëüíûì ñðîêîì è   
  
òðè ãîäà ïðîâåë â ãðÿçíîì ñàðàå, ÷èñòÿ ÷óæèå ìåòëû, âûæèäàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûé ìîìåíò,   
  
êîãäà ÿ ñìîãó…   
  
-Íî, Îëèâåð…   
  
-Íå ñìåé òàê íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ! Íî ÷àñ âîçìåçäèÿ íàñòàë! Ìåñòü ñëàäêà. À äàæå åñëè   
  
íåò íà çåìëå ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè – òî òåïåðü ÿ ñàì ñåáå ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü. Òû çàãóáèë   
  
ìîþ êàðüåðó, à ÿ ïîñòàâëþ êðåñò íà òâîåé, ÷åðåç âîñåìü ìèíóò òðèäöàòü äâå   
  
ñåêóíäû âåñü ýòîò ìèð ïåðåñòàíåò ñóùåñòâîâàòü. Òû óñåê, Óèçëè, - íà ýòîò ðàç òû   
  
íå ñïàñåøü ýòó æàëêóþ ïëàíåòó – òû ïðîâàëèøü çàäàíèå. Êàêîé ïîçîð äëÿ   
  
çíàìåíèòîãî àãåíòà! Òåáÿ âûãîíÿò èç áþðî, ëèøàò âñåõ íàãðàä, è âñå áóäóò   
  
íàçûâàòü òåáÿ «íåóäà÷íèêîì»! Âñå, Óèçëè, – äàæå òâîé îáîæàåìûé øåô, äàæå òâîÿ   
  
ñóìàñøåäøàÿ ñåìåéêà íå çàõî÷åò èìåòü ñ òîáîé íè÷åãî îáùåãî…   
  
-Íî Îëèâåð, à êàê æå…   
  
-À âîò òàê! – òóò Âóä óäàðèë Ðîíà â ðàéîí ÷åëþñòè.   
  
-Çíà÷èò, òàê! – âçâûë Ðîí è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ñîëíå÷íîå ñïëåòåíèå, òóäà ïðèøåëñÿ   
  
êóëàê áûâøåãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Ó íåãî ïîòåìíåëî â ãëàçàõ, íî íà äóøå ñòàëî   
  
ñïîêîéíî, òàê êàê åãî îïïîíåíò ïåðåøåë ê ïðèâû÷íîìó ñïîñîáó îáùåíèÿ. Îò   
  
íåóìåñòíûõ äóøåíûõ èçëèÿíèé Ðîíó âñåãäà ñòàíîâèëîñü êàê-òî íå ïî ñåáå.   
  
Áûâøèå êâèäè÷÷íûå âðàòàðè ñöåïèëèñü â îò÷àÿííîé ñõâàòêå. Îíè ÿðîñòíî êàòàëèñü èç   
  
ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, íàíîñÿ äðóã äðóãó áåñïîùàäíûå óäàðû. Â ïûëó áîðüáû âîëøåáíèêè   
  
íà âðåìÿ çàáûëè î ñâîèõ ïàëî÷êàõ. Ó Ðîíà åå îòíÿë Âîëàíäåìîðò, íî ïàëî÷êà Âóäà,   
  
îíà áûëà çäåñü, îíà ëåæàëà ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå, òàì, ãäå óïàëà, êîãäà åå õîçÿèí   
  
ðèíóëñÿ â áîé.   
  
Âóä ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà íåé, íî Ðîí áûë íà ñòîðîæå, è ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó, íå äàâàÿ   
  
îñóùåñòâèòü çàäóìàííîå. Âóä ñî âñåãî ìàõó øìÿêíóë ãîëîâó Ðîíà îá ïîë, à ñàì   
  
çàâëàäåë îðóäèåì. Îí óæå íàïðàâèë åãî íà áûâøåãî ñîó÷åíèêà è ïðîèçíåñ: «Àâàäà…»,   
  
íî àâðîð âöåïèëñÿ çóáàìè â êèñòü âðàãà, è ëó÷ çàêëÿòèÿ ïðîøåë ïî êàñàòåëüíîé ó   
  
ñàìîãî óõà, îïàëèâ âèñîê.   
  
Ðîí ïîäõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è óæå áûëî õîòåë åé âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ (íå ïîäóìàéòå íè÷åãî   
  
ïëîõîãî, âñåãî ëèøü ãóìàííûé «Ñòóïåôàé», õîòÿ Ðîí, êàê àãåíò ðàíãà äâóõ íóëåé,   
  
èìåë ïðàâî íà óáèéñòâî, îí íèêîãäà èì íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ áåç êðàéíåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè).   
  
Íî Âóä âíåçàïíî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, è îäíîé èç íèõ íàñòóïèë íà ðóêó ïðîòèâíèêà. Òó   
  
ðóêó, â êîòîðîé áûëà ïàëî÷êà.   
  
Òîëüêî òóò Ðîí çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí ïî ïëå÷è ñâèñàåò íàä ïðîïàñòüþ. Ïàëî÷êà   
  
âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ïàëüöåâ è ìåäëåííî óïàëà âíèç, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ïåðâîìó çàêîíó Íüþòîíó   
  
è ëèøàÿ ïëàíåòó ïîñëåäíåé íàäåæäû.   
  
-Ïðîùàéñÿ ñ æèçíüþ, ìåðçêèé Óèçëè! – òîðæåñòâóþùå ïðîïåë Âóä.   
  
-Äàæå åñëè òàê, òî òåáÿ ÿ ïðèõâà÷ó ñ ñîáîé, - âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, îí áûë óæå íà   
  
íîãàõ è ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé âöåïèëñÿ â çëîäåÿ.   
  
Áîðöû ïîòåðÿëè ðàâíîâåñèå è, íå ðàçæèìàÿ ñìåðòåëüíûõ îáúÿòèé, ðóõíóëè âíèç ñ   
  
îãðîìíîé âûñîòû. Íî ïî ñ÷àñòüþ Ðîí óñïåë çàöåïèòüñÿ çà êàðíèç ñàìûìè êîí÷èêàìè   
  
ïàëüöåâ.   
  
Âóä ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ íàä ïðîïàñòüþ, êðåïêî óõâàòèâøèñü çà ëîäûæêè ñâîåãî ñàìîãî   
  
íåíàâèñòíîãî âðàãà. Îí èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ïîäòÿíóëñÿ, è èñïîëüçóþ òåëî Ðîíà êàê   
  
æèâóþ ëåñòíèöó, ñòàë êàðàáêàòüñÿ íàâåðõ.   
  
-Êàêàÿ èðîíèÿ Óèçëè. Âîò åñëè áû òû áûë íà ìîåì ìåñòå, ìû áû óæå ñîðâàëèñü.   
  
Îêàçûâàåòñÿ è ó õóäûõ åñòü ñâîè ïðåèìóùåñòâà!   
  
Îí óæå ïî÷òè äîòÿíóëñÿ äî êàðíèçà, ÷òîá çàöåïèòüñÿ çà íåãî, íî òóò ìàíòèÿ Ðîíà   
  
èçäàëà ïðîòåñòóþùèé çâóê è òðåñíóëà. Îëèâåðà ïîä ñîáñòâåííûì âåñîì ðâàíóëî âíèç,   
  
è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà øåþ àâðîðà, íî îíà îêàçàëàñü ìîêðîé îò ïîòà.   
  
Ïàëüöû áûâøåãî ñïîðòñìåíà ëèøü ñêîëüçíóëè ïî êîæå è îöàðàïàëè åå.   
  
Òêàíü îêàçàëîñü íåíàäåæíîé. Ðàçðûâ ïðîäîëæàë óâåëè÷èâàòüñÿ, è óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó   
  
ñåêóíä Âóä âèñåë â ôóòå îò ñòóïíåé Ðîíà, òùåòíî öåïëÿÿñü çà âîçäóõ ñâîáîäíîé   
  
ðóêîé. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è ñ îò÷àÿííûì êðèêîì: «Íåò! Íåò! Íå ìîæåò áûòü!!!» ïàëà÷   
  
âñåëåííîé ñîðâàëñÿ â ïðîïàñòü.   
  
Ñîáðàâ âñþ âîëþ â êóëàê, Ðîí ïîäòÿíóëñÿ íà ðóêàõ è âçîáðàëñÿ íà ïëîùàäêó. Îí âñå   
  
åùå íå ìîã ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ, è ñòîÿ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ, òÿæåëî äûøàë. Åãî âçãëÿä óïàë   
  
íà òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò íîâåíüêîé ôîðìåííîé ìàíòèè.   
  
«Íàäî íàïèñàòü Ìàäàì Ìàëêèí ïèñüìî ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ». – Ýòî áûëî åãî ïîñëåäíåé   
  
ìûñëüþ, ïåðåä òåì êàê îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â áåñïàìÿòñòâî.   
  
***   
  
À â ýòî âðåìÿ â ãëàâíîì ïûòî÷íîì ïîäâàëå àòìîñôåðà òîëüêî íàêàëÿëàñü.   
  
Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå «Àâàäû», âûïóøåííûå âõîëîñòóþ, è òåïåðü êàê ìàëåíüêèå ìåòåîðû,   
  
áîðîçäèâøèå ñïåðòûé âîçäóõ ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè îòòàëêèâàëèñü îò êàìåííûõ   
  
ñòåí è çàñòàâëÿëè ïðèãèáàòüñÿ òî àâðîðîâ, òî «Åäîêîâ». Èõ êîëè÷åñòâî, ïðè   
  
ïðàâèëüíîì þðèäè÷åñêîì èñïîëüçîâàíèè, ìîãëî áû îñ÷àñòëèâèòü äâå ñîòíè âçðîñëûõ,   
  
ñîöèàëüíî àêòèâíûõ äåìåòðîíîâ, ñ èõ æåíàìè è äåòüìè, íå äîñòèãøèìè äâàäöàòè   
  
îäíîãî ãîäà.   
  
Âçîáðàâøèñü íà ñòîë, Äæèíè ïðîáîâàëà îáåçâðåäèòü âçðûâíîå óñòðîéñòâîì. Íî ïîêà   
  
áåçóñïåøíî. Òàéìåð ïðîäîëæàë îòñ÷èòûâàòü ñåêóíäó çà ñåêóíäó. Ðîêîâîé ìîìåíò   
  
íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ.   
  
-Ìåðëèí! Íó êàê æå òåáÿ âûêëþ÷èòü?! Òàê, òàê… ïîñìîòðèì. Î íåò! Òóò äâà   
  
ïðîâîäêà… êðàñíûé è çåëåíûé… Çåëåíûé èëè êðàñíûé?   
  
-Çåëåíûé! – êèíóë Çëåé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è ñíîâà ïðèöåëèëñÿ.   
  
-Çåëåíûé?   
  
-Êðàñíûé, êðàñíûé!!! – ìåæäó «Àâàäàìè» âñòðåïåíóëàñü ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü   
  
Ïîòòåðà.   
  
-ÎÊ, êðàñíûé.   
  
-Ïîòòåð, íå îòâëåêàéñÿ! – îäåðíóë åãî Çëåé, - Ìèññèñ Äîëãîïóïñ…   
  
-Äæèíè, êîãî òû ñëóøàåøü?   
  
-Äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ… Ìèññ Óèçëè, ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü îøèáàëñÿ?!   
  
-Õà!   
  
-Íó?!   
  
-Òàê çåëåíûé èëè êðàñíûé?!   
  
-Ìàëü÷èêè, íå ññîðüòåñü! – âñòðÿë Âîëàíäåìîðò.   
  
-×òî?!   
  
-Ñåâåðóñ, íåëüçÿ îáèæàòü ìàëåíüêèõ. Ãàððè, à òû äîëæåí ñëóøàòüñÿ ñòàðøèõ!   
  
Ðàñïóñòèëèñü âû òóò áåç ìåíÿ. Ðåìíÿ âàì íå õâàòàåò!   
  
-Íó, âñå! – õîðîì ïðîøèïåëè/ðû÷àëè ïîñëåäíèå èç ðîäà Ñëèçåðåíà, çàñó÷èâàÿ   
  
ðóêàâà.   
  
-Íó âñå! – êðèêíóëà Äæèíè, îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûéäÿ èç ñåáÿ. Íàïðî÷ü çàáûâ âñå   
  
èíñòðóêöèè ïî òåõíèêå áåçîïàñíîñòè ïðè ðàáîòå ñ îñîáî îïàñíûìè ìàãëëîâñêèìè   
  
âçðûâíûìè óñòðîéñòâàìè, îíà ñíÿëà îäíó òóôåëüêó è íà÷àëà èñòåðè÷íî áèòü ïî   
  
òàéìåðó îñòðûì êàáëóêîì. – Êðàñíûé-çåëåíûé, êðàñíûé-çåëåíûé! Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà,   
  
êîãäà äâå òðåòè ìóæ÷èí âñå ðàâíî äàëüòîíèêè!!!   
  
Âñå â ìãíîâåíèå îêà çàìåðëè, îòêðûâ ðòû è ïðèãîòîâÿñü ê õóäøåìó. Íî êàê íè   
  
ñòðàííî, íà áîìáó ýòîò àðãóìåíò ïîäåéñòâîâàë. Òàéìåð ÷èõíóë, èñïóñòèâ òîëüêî   
  
îáëà÷êî ÷åðíîãî äûìà, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà «00:01». Íàä íèì çàìåðëà ðàñòåðÿííàÿ è   
  
ïåðåïà÷êàííàÿ â ñàæå Äæèíè.   
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì, ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ è Ãàððè, çàãíàëè ñâîåãî îòöà â óãîë è òåïåðü   
  
ïî î÷åðåäè ïûòàëèñü èçáàâèòü ìèð îò ñàìîãî íåîðäèíàðíîãî ìàãà ñòîëåòèÿ. Â ñâîþ   
  
î÷åðåäü Âîëàíäåìîðò ïðîÿâëÿë âñþ èçîáðåòàòåëüíîñòü è èçâîðîòëèâîñòü, íà êîòîðóþ   
  
òîëüêî áûë ñïîñîáåí. Íî â ñîâîêóïíîñòè ñèëû îêàçàëèñü ðàâíû, è áîé ãðîçèë   
  
çàòÿíóòüñÿ.   
  
- Âû ÷òî, íå ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. «Êèáàáåé» ìåíÿ íå âîçüìåøü. Òåì   
  
áîëåå íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ íè ïðè÷åì. Àé! Äàâàéòå ïîãîâîðèì, êàê âçðîñëûå ëþäè! Òàê è   
  
ðàíèòü êîãî-íèáóäü ìîæíî!!! Ñåâåðóñ, òû æå âñåãäà áûë ñìûøëåíûì ìàëü÷èêîì…   
  
- Èíòåðåñíî, ïàïà, è îòêóäà òåáå èçâåñòíû òàêèå èíòèìíûå ïîäðîáíîñòè?!   
  
- Òû ìåíÿ íåäîîöåíèâàåøü! ß âñåãäà ñëåäèë çà âàìè.   
  
- Íåóæåëè?! Àâàäà…   
  
- ß íàíèìàë ÷àñòíûõ äåòåêòèâîâ. Äàìáëäîð âûñûëàë ìíå âàøè òàáåëè óñïåâàåìîñòè, -   
  
ïðîäîëæàë áåççàñòåí÷èâî âðàòü è óâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ãëàâíûé èç íûíå àêòèâíûõ   
  
ñëèçåðåíöåâ. - ß òàê ãîðäèëñÿ âàøèìè óñïåõàìè. Âîò âàøè ôîòîãðàôèè. ß âñåãäà   
  
íîøó èõ ñ ñîáîé! – òóò èç åãî êàðìàíà âûâàëèëñÿ âîðîõ êàðòî÷åê, âåñåëàÿ îêðàñêà   
  
êîòîðûõ âûäàâàëà èõ ÿâíî ïîðíîãðàôè÷åñêîå ñîäåðæàíèå.   
  
-Èçâðàùåíåö! Äà êàê òû… - âçáåëåíèëñÿ Ïîòòåð.   
  
- Îêðóæàé! – êðèêíóë Çëåé ìëàäøåìó áðàòó è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îêàçàëñÿ çà ñïèíîé   
  
Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî.   
  
- Òû, òû… Òû íàñ áðîñèë! Ó âñåõ îòöû êàê îòöû, ãåðîè âîéíû è âñå òàêîå. À ÿ äàæå   
  
íå ìîãó ãîðäèòüñÿ òîáîé! Ìíå ñòûäíî, ÷òî ÿ òâîé ñûí…. – íå óíèìàëñÿ Ãàððè.   
  
- ×òî! ×òî?! Àõ, òàê!!! «ß òåáÿ ïîðîäèë, ÿ òåáÿ è óáüþ»! – âçðåâåë Âîëàíäåìîðò   
  
è, ñîáðàâ âñå ñèëû, ìåòíóë â Ãàððè çåëåíîé ìîëíèåé.   
  
Íåêîòîðûå ëþäè íèêîãäà íå ó÷àòñÿ íà ñâîèõ îøèáêàõ. Èíîãäà ñðåäè íèõ âñòðå÷àþòñÿ   
  
äàæå ñàìûå îñòðîóìíûå âîëøåáíèêè.   
  
Ñìåðòåëüíûé ëó÷ öâåòà õàêè ïîïàë ïðÿìî â ëîá ÷åòûðåæäû-ñïàñèòåëþ âñåëåííîé,   
  
îòðèêîøåòèë, ñòàâ ÿðêî-ñàëàòíûì, ïðîñâèñòåë íàä ñàìîé ìàêóøêîé óñïåâøåãî   
  
ïðèãíóòüñÿ Âîëàíäåðîìòà, è óäàðèë â ãðóäü Çëåþ. Çëåé ïîøàòíóëñÿ, âñêðèêíóë îò   
  
áîëè, íî íàïðÿã ìûøöû è óñèëèåì âîëè îòáðîñèë   
  
çàêëÿòüå. Ïðèîáðåòøàÿ îòòåíîê ÷èñòåéøåãî àáñåíòà âîëíà âñòðåòèëà ñâîé êîíåö â   
  
ñîëíå÷íîì ñïëåòåíèè âûïðÿìèâøåãîñÿ Âîëàíäåìîðòà.   
  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå çåëåíàÿ âñïûøêà îñëåïèëà âñåõ. Çâóê âçðûâà ïîñëåäîâàë ÷óòü ïîçæå,   
  
ïåðåêðûâàåìûé ðåâîì Âîëàíäåìîðòà:   
  
-Íåò-íåò! Îïÿòü! Îïÿòü òðèíàäöàòü ëåò ïèòàòüñÿ îäíèìè êðûñàìè!!!   
  
Ðàçäàëñÿ ÷óäîâèùíûì ãðîõîò, è îñòàâøàÿñÿ ÷àñòü ñòåíû ðóõíóëà, ïîãðåáÿ ïîä ñîáîé   
  
ðóõíóâøåãî áåç ñîçíàíèÿ Çëåÿ.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ! – êðèêíóë Ãàððè è ðâàíóë ê îáâàëó.   
  
Òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, çàñòàâèëî åãî ñåðäöå çàìåðåòü â èñïóãå. Òðè îãðîìíûå   
  
äâóòàâðîâûå áàëêè ïðèäàâèëè ïðîôåññîðà àëõèìèè.   
  
Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-ñíîâà-âûæèë ïîäáåæàë ê Çëåþ è ñêèíóë ñ íåãî ãèãàíòñêèå æåëåçíûå   
  
áðóñû.   
  
- Òîëüêî íå óìèðàé! Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ! Òû íå ìîæåøü óìåðåòü, Ñåâåðóñ, - ðûäàë   
  
Ãàððè, ñæèìàÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ ñòàðøåãî áðàòà. – Ìû âåäü òåïåðü îäíè îñòàëèñü. Òû íå   
  
ìîæåøü áðîñèòü ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ! ×òî æå ÿ áóäó áåç òåáÿ äåëàòü?! Ñåâåðóñ!!! Áðàò,   
  
áðàò…   
  
Îí ïðîäîëæàë òðÿñòè áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî, íå âåðÿ â õóäøåå, êîãäà íà åãî ïëå÷î   
  
ëåãëà ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà.   
  
- Ãàððè. Òåáå ëó÷øå…- ïðîèçíåñ îñòîðîæíî òèõèé ãîëîñ.   
  
- Íåò, íåò. Ñåâåðóñ… Ñåâåðóñ… , - Ïîòòåðà çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé. Åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî   
  
çàõëåñòíóëè ýìîöèè, è îí, íå ñòåñíÿÿñü, óïàë íà ãðóäü áðàòà, ðàçðàçèâøèñü   
  
ñëåçàìè - íàêîíåö îí ñäåëàë òî, î ÷åì âñåãäà ìå÷òàë. Íî ïîçäíî, ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî…   
  
Êàê âäðóã, ñêâîçü ïëà÷, Ãàððè ðàññëûøàë áèåíèå ÷óæîãî ñåðäöà. Îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è   
  
óâèäåë, ÷òî Çëåé ìåäëåííî, ñ îïàñêîé, ïðèîòêðûâàåò îäèí ãëàç.   
  
-Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ… - ðàññëûøàë îí õðèïëûé øåïîò, - òû âûøèáåøü èç ìåíÿ ïîñëåäíèé   
  
äóõ… Ãàððè.   
  
-Ñåâåðóñ…   
  
Àãåíò «Øðàì» îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè, âñòàë è îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äæèíè.   
  
Îíà âñå åùå ñòîÿëà íà ñòîëå îêîëî îáåçâðåæåííîé áîìáû è ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàëà â ðóêó   
  
êðàñíóþ òóôåëüêó. Åå ëèöî áûëî ïåðåïà÷êàíî ñàæåé.   
  
Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê íåé, âçÿë íà ðóêè, ñïóñòèë ñî ñòîëà è îáíÿë.   
  
-Òû ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâèëàñü, ìàëûø, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ãëàäÿ åå ïî ñïèíå.   
  
-Ýòî «Ïðàäî». Î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ êîëîäêà, - îòâåòèëà îíà.   
  
Èõ ãóáû ñëèëèñü â ïîöåëóå.   
  
-Ìíå ïîðà, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Îí íàãíóëñÿ, ïîäíÿë Ð××, è îáåðíóâøèñü, ñêàçàë:   
  
-Äî ñâèäàíüÿ, Ñåâåðóñ.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí òèõî àïïàðèðîâàë.   
  
Ýïèçîä ïÿòíàäöàòûé. ÊåïïèÅíä.   
  
26 èþëÿ 2014   
  
16.20.55   
  
Ñáîð ñâ. Ïàâëà   
  
Ëîíäîí   
  
Ðåçíûå âðàòà ñîáîðà ðàñïàõíóëèñü, è ïðàçäíè÷íàÿ òîëïà âçîðâàëàñü áóðåé   
  
àïëîäèñìåíòîâ è âîñõèùåííûõ âîçãëàñîâ. Ñ÷àñòëèâûå íîâîáðà÷íûå âûøëè íà êðûëüöî.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïðåêðàñíà êàê íèêîãäà, â áåëîì ïëàòüå îò Áèðêèíà, ïåðåëèâàþùåìñÿ   
  
èñêðèñòûì ñâåòîì áðèëüÿíòîâûõ ñòðàç, åå âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ ïðè÷åñêó óâåí÷èâàëà   
  
äèàäåìà ñ èçóìðóäàìè, ôàòà ìÿãêèìè ñêëàäêàìè ñïàäàëà íà îáíàæåííûå ïëå÷è. Ðîí   
  
íåæíî äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó.   
  
- Íà êàðàóë! - êðèêíóëà Äæèíè.   
  
Îôèöåðû ñåêðåòíîãî îòðÿäà «Ãàììà» â ïàðàäíûõ ôîðìåííûõ ìàíòèÿõ âûñòðîèëèñü   
  
òîðæåñòâåííûì «ðó÷åéêîì», ïî êîìàíäå Äæèíè âûõâàòèëè ïàëî÷êè è ñêðåñòèëè èõ íàä   
  
ãîëîâîé. Íà êîíöàõ âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê çàæãëèñü áåíãàëüñêèå îãíè. Ìíîãîëèêàÿ òîëïà   
  
îñûïàëà Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó îðåøêàìè Áåðòè- Áîáñ, ñåðåáðåííûìè ñèêëÿìè, èç-ïîä íîã ó   
  
íîâîáðà÷íûõ âûïðûãèâàëè øîêîëàäíûå ëÿãóøêè.   
  
Ñêâîçü ñòðîé ñîñëóæèâöåâ Ðîí âèäåë â òîëïå ñ÷àñòëèâûå ëèöà ðîäñòâåííèêîâ è   
  
äðóçåé. Õàãðèä â æåëòîì öèëèíäðå, äåðæàë íà ïëå÷àõ Ôëèòâèêà, ðàçìàõèâàþùåãî   
  
áðèòàíñêèìè ôëàæêàìè. Äàìáîëäîð óãîùàë âñåõ íîâûì èçîáðåòåíèåì áëèçíÿøåê,   
  
ïîäàðî÷íûì íàáîðîì êîíôåò «Ïðîùàé Âîëàíäåìîðò». Îòêèíóâ ïîñëåäíèé êîðäîí   
  
òîðæåñòâåííîãî «Ðó÷åéêà», ñîñòîÿùèé èç Äæèíè ñ Äîëãîïóïñîì, Ðîí ñòîëêíóëñÿ   
  
âçãëÿäîì ñ ñåñòðîé. Äæèíè ïðåãðàäèëà åìó ïóòü âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé:   
  
- Áóäü ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì!   
  
Ðîí ïîìîã ñåñòü Ãåðìèîíå â äâóêîëêó óêðàøåííóþ áåëûìè öâåòî÷íûìè ãèðëÿíäàìè,   
  
×àðëè ñèäåë íà êîçëàõ, óäåðæèâàÿ áüþùèõ êîïûòàìè äâóõ ìîëîäûõ Íîðâåæñêèõ   
  
Øèïîõâîñòîâ. Ïîäîáðàâ áåñêîíå÷íûå ñêëàäêè ñâàäåáíîãî ïëàòüÿ Ðîí ñåë ðÿäîì ñ   
  
ìîëîäîé æåíîé.   
  
- Íó êàê âû ñåáÿ îùóùàåòå, ìèñèñ Ãåðìèîíà Ðîí Óçëè?   
  
Ãåðìèîíà íåæíî ïîöåëîâàëà åãî âìåñòî îòâåòà. ×àðëè ùåëêíóë õëûñòîì, è äâóêîëêà   
  
âçìûëà â íåáåñà.   
  
***   
  
Îñîáíÿê Óèçëåé, ïåðåïîëíåííûé ïðàçäíè÷íîé òîëïîé, ãóäåë, êàê ãèãàíòñêèé óëåé.   
  
Äæèíè âûêàòèëà Ñåâåðóñà â èíâàëèäíîì êðåñëå íà áàëêîí. Îí óæå øåë íà ïîïðàâêó è   
  
âðà÷è ðàçðåøèëè åìó ïîáûâàòü íà ñâàäüáå Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû, íî âñå æå îí áûë åùå   
  
î÷åíü ñëàá è áûñòðî óñòàâàë. Ëåòíèé âå÷åð áûë ïîëîí ñâåæåé ïðîõëàäîé. Èç   
  
ãîñòèíîé äîíîñèëèñü çâóêè ìóçûêè, â âîçäóõå âèòàë àðîìàò âàíèëè. Ïîä áàëêîíîì,   
  
íà îòêðûòîé òåððàñå, âîçâûøàëàñü òðåõìåòðîâàÿ ãîðà ïëþøåâûõ ìåäâåäåé.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ áëàãîäàðíî ïîõëîïàë Äæèíè ïî ðóêå. Èõ ëèöà îçàðÿë áàãðÿíåö çàêàòà. Îíè   
  
äóìàëè îá îäíîì è òîì æå ÷åëîâåêå.   
  
- Ìû ñ òîáîé çíàåì, îí åùå âåðíåòñÿ.   
  
27.05.2003 – 28.02.2004   
  
ñöåíàðèé Ôîðäæà, ïðè ó÷àñòèè Äðåäà Óèçëè   
  
-ìû æèâåì íà www.HomeWeasley.narod.ru- 


End file.
